


Privilege

by KingYeoly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, EXO - Freeform, EXO Elite, EXO Meets Gossip Girl, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gossip, Love Triangles, M/M, Scandal, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Park Chanyeol, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYeoly/pseuds/KingYeoly
Summary: Kyungsoo lands halfway across the world in Seoul after his mother's death.Cue the rich long-lost CEO father and a spot at one of the most prestigious boarding schools in The Republic of Korea.It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to get mixed in with a troublesome group of elite boys.Or,Where Kyungsoo finds out he's actually the Korean Cinderella.Suho, the untouchable semi-evil stepbrother who rules the school with an iron fist.Sehun, the adorable little (big) brother who defends Kyungsoo at all costsJongin, the heir to a hotel empire and a LITERAL model (possible prince charming?)andChanyeol, the best friend/volleyball star who challenges Jongin in winning over Kyungsoo's heart.Who will win?





	1. I Promise

“So, they can just ship you out of the country like that?” Chanyeol questioned with utter annoyance.

Kyungsoo continued to slowly pack his belongings.

He had been staying with the Parks for a few weeks while child services sorted out a permanent placement for him. He turned to look at his best friend of sixteen years with big eyes that always had trouble expressing his true emotions.  
  
“Pretty much..court orders and all, Yeol.”

“What about us,” he paused, “My family? We took care of you for a month and my parents have more than enough financial support for the two of us,” his voice became strained with desperation, “Aren’t we an option..?”

Kyungsoo turned his back as he continued to pack, silently sighing to Chanyeol’s plea.

He would love nothing more than to stay with the Parks.

Both of Chanyeol’s parents are world renowned surgeons in L.A. who take on the toughest cases in the world and yet manage to be incredibly humble people who have always welcomed him and his mother with open arms.

“I wish,” he admitted as he stopped mid-fold, “I just don’t understand why he wants me…why now?” he bit his lower lip, a habit he’s had since he was a child.

“All this time, sixteen years of being on our own with my mom working nonstop to support us and now that she's gone my long lost father steps into the picture to suddenly make a claim on me?” His voice was agitated with the reality of his situation.

“I’m so sorry, Soo, I-I wish I could do something.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “I know, Yeol. I appreciate everything you and your parents have done for my mother and I…You’ve been such an amazing friend.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Chanyeol interrupted with annoyance.  
  
“Don’t talk like we’re never going to see each other again,” the red-headed giant pursed his full lips, “I’ll always be there if you need me. You going to Seoul won’t change that, you understand?”

“Yeah,” He let out a small reassuring smile, “Understood.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreeance as he pursed his lips once more, a question suddenly striking him.

“Hey, so who do you think your father is anyway?” He stammered, “I mean, like, what’s his deal? Did your mother ever mention him?”

For as long as Kyungsoo could remember it’s only ever been him and his mom.

Sure, he brought up the topic a few times but was always met with short curt answers and he never dared to push deeper. He could tell how much the questions of his long-lost father hurt, even through her smiley and bright facade.

“Well, no…not really anyway. To be completely honest, I don’t even know his name or what he even looks like.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips in silence. 

“Yeah, I know.” Soo chuckled at its absurdity, “My mom has always been really private about that kind of stuff. Maybe he was a really bad guy or they had a messy falling out?” He shrugged, “Who knows what happened way back when; I certainly don’t.”

“Crazy...I wonder what happened.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo chuckled, “I’ve been wondering that for years now.” He paused, “But, I guess now I’ll finally get some answers at least, right?"

“The truth always comes to light, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol raised a big thumbs up in assurance, “I’m a firm believer in that!”

Kyungsoo smiled, looking at his best friend’s big toothy grin and ears that were possibly a tad too big for his head, but somehow worked for him.  
  
He’d been avoiding his feelings but the thought of being permanently separated from Chanyeol was suddenly weighing down on him.

He was going to miss him so much.

They’ve been a dynamic duo since diapers and even through their differences which blossomed with age, they’ve always managed to stay close.  
  
Chanyeol was his security blanket, always there through thick and thin. He admired Chanyeol and his amazing qualities. Everyone loved him, amazingly talented with music, was voted best smile in last years yearbook, and is the recently elected the volleyball captain for next year.  
  
He was incredible and ridiculously handsome and well rounded, but, Kyungsoo kept those feelings to himself.

“Hey,” Chanyeol cooed,“You ok..?”

“Yeah, just thinking and…well,” he bit his lip, “Just thinking about how much I’ll miss you, or rather…miss us. You’ve always been there for me, even when I was maybe a drag or didn’t fit in with your other friends."  
  
He cracked a small smile as memories of their years together played through his mind, "You’ve always made time for me, making sure I eat or getting me involved at school, helping me find my voice in music. I just, I guess I want to thank you. Although my life has been kinda rocky, you’ve always managed to be there for me to pick up the pieces. I’m not sure where I would be if I didn’t have you.”

Chanyeol looked serious, his cheeks flushed and body stiffening to the confession.

For as long as Chanyeol could remember, Kyungsoo was always quiet and to himself.  
  
Ironically much similar to his mother.  
  
The two somehow balanced each other with ease. Chanyeol was the outgoing, well rounded, _‘everyone loves him’_ kinda guy. While Kyungsoo, the more artful, reserved, insightful and observant type.

Both teens saw something they admired about other. Their dynamic was simple, Kyungsoo felt at ease with Chanyeol and vice-versa.

“I..” Chanyeol licked his lips, eyes unreadable, “Kyungsoo, I’ve actually been meaning to-”

“Oh!” The sudden interjection stopped Chanyeol mid-sentence, it was his mother, Mrs. Park.

“Sorry to interrupt boys but…Kyungsoo, sweetie, the van is outside, they’re here to pick you up and take you to the airport. I’ve tried convincing them to wait until after dinner but they insist on taking you now, I don’t understand the nerve of those people!”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Park.” He chuckled, “Yeol and I were just saying our goodbyes.”  
  
She quietly left, giving the two their space as she grabbed most of Kyungsoo's belongings.

The red-headed boy’s eyes were fixated on his best friend. His chest heavy with pressure as a confession still sat stuck in his throat.  
  
"I'll see you later, yeah?" Kyungsoo muttered as h went to grab his backpack.

Chanyeol reached for his best friends arm, turning Kyungsoo to face him only to see tears brimming the big beautiful eyes he loved to stare into.

"This isn't goodbye...okay?"   
  
Chanyeol hid his secret as he embraced his smaller friend in a tight hug, hearing Kyungsoo quietly sob in his chest.  
  
Kyungsoo rarely cried, he actually rarely expressed any type of emotion that could possibly make him seem weak.  
  
This wasn't a time for Chanyeol to be admitting suppressed feelings he's been bottling up for years...he knew that.

Right now Kyungsoo needed him and admitting something that huge might do more harm than good.

Chayeol rested his face in Kyungsoo's hair, breathing in a wave of coconut (which was Kyungsoo's staple scent for some unknown reason.)  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Chanyeol."

He tried to be strong, fighting back tears and holding in it as much as he could.

"I'll see you again. I promise."

 

* * *

 

The flight was surprisingly not as bad as he initially thought.

Contrary to what he’s heard about flights being uncomfortable and crowded, he found his experience completely opposite. Kyungsoo ended up getting a window seat which was what he had really wanted since this would be his first flight ever.

Chanyeol always told him snagging a window seat was always his number one priority when his family went on vacations. He would tell Kyungsoo about the incredible views from way up high and he, of course, saw his best friends sky shots on Instagram.

The view was absolutely breathtaking, _Chanyeol’s photos didn’t do it justice_ , he thought to himself.

Also, Kyungsoo wasn’t too sure how airplanes or the whole flying experience worked, but, he was almost sure that he’s heard about long flights being incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
He thought this was kind of funny considering how much comfort he felt during his entire trip.

Heck, the boy was able to kick up his feet to lie down and get a proper night’s rest. In addition, the complimentary shower was also super refreshing and Kyungsoo definitely welcomed the chance to freshen up and be squeaky clean. Looking back, he definitely thought the shower on the plane was pretty bizarre.

Since when did they start adding showers on airplanes?

That was a topic he’d have to research later, he made a mental note.

As he gathered his belongings he made his way towards pickup where he was instructed a man would transport him to his new home and father. He easily spotted his name and before he could walk towards the man carrying the sign, a group of four big Korean men zoned in on the small teenager like bears to a jar of precious honey.

“Uhh,” the wide-eyed Kyungsoo nervously moaned as his bags were soon taken from his hands and being carried to the car.

“Hello, Mr. Do Kyung-soo,” The more serious looking of the bunch politely stated in heavily accented English, “We’re here to take you to your father, please, follow us.”

Kyungsoo tilted his head in question, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide with confusion. Obviously taken aback from the totally random group of men who suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere pranced to help in the task of luggage assistance.

“Ah,” the burley and staggering six foot something man cooed as he noticed the confusion. “We work for your father, no need to worry.” He smiled as he bowed politely apologetic to the confusion which Kyungsoo deemed to be pretty genuine. “We’re here to-”

“Speak in Korean if it is easier for you,” Kyungsoo interrupted in fluent Korean, “I’m fluent in Korean, Sir.”

The man sighed in relief, “Thank you, my English is the best out of all of the other guys and we heard you’re American so we thought you wouldn’t know any Korean at all!” He smiled a big smile once again in relief.

Kyungsoo smirked in agreeance, “So, you’re taking me to my father? Why isn’t he here himself?” He thought it was a good idea to ask. He’s seen the movie ‘Taken’ and knew for damn sure he wasn’t just going to get in a blacked out car with a bunch of strangers, who, by the way, were super jacked.

What do they feed these guys in Korea? Kyungsoo felt as if a dozen Chanyeol’s were just running all around him.

 _Damn my small frame,_  he thought to himself.

“Correct, Mr. Do Kyung-soo. Your father is a very busy man, he is taking care of a lot of business at the moment but he wanted to inform you that he will be seeing you at home later on tonight.”

The teen nodded, he thought maybe his dad was some big shot CEO executive or something. Hell, he’s seen enough dramas with Chanyeol to know that rich Koreans have driver’s, assistances', and all the bougie bells and whistles.

“Alright, let’s get going then.” He said with slight hesitation following the man to the blacked out Mercedes Benz.

“Wait, this car right here?” Kyungsoo halted in his steps in a spring of doubt.

The man laughed, probably confused by the teen’s confusion and blank expressions, “Yes sir, this is your car.” He smiled once more, “Hop on in.”

Out of habit, he bit his lip once more, walking up towards the vehicle as one of the men open up the door for him allowing Kyungsoo to slide into the car with ease. He wasn’t sure what was going on or why he was receiving this type waited on service which only leads to him asking himself an even bigger question…

Who exactly was his father? Was he some rich Korean CEO big shot? Or was he something more sinister? Could he possibly be some type of mob boss who pushes big-time drugs into Korea?

The more he thought about the mafia thing the more it made sense to him. Maybe that’s why his mother had to flee to the States, maybe her life was on the line and his father sent her away whilst pregnant to secure her safety from rival gangs.

He gasped at his own theories suddenly lost in his own thoughts that could have very well come out of a Korean drama itself.  
He breathed out, calming his mind as the car began moving towards his new home and the father he has never known.

 

* * *

 

“Woah, Woah…you took a shower on the airplane???” Chanyeol said dramatically over face time as Kyungsoo plopped himself on his big comfy bed for the night.

“Yeah, that’s normal, right? I got to lie down and sleep too; I thought you said flying was bad?”

Chanyeol sarcastically stuck out his neck, “Uh, yeah, when you’re flying economy which I thought you’d be in.”

“Economy?” Kyungsoo asked totally unaware of the class system.

“Yeah, Soo!” He laughed at how cute and oblivious his best friend was, “You have economy, the worst one, premium economy, the good one, business, the comfortable one, and then you have 1st class.”

Kyungsoo waited for the details but instead heard silence, “Yeah? Which means..?”

Chanyeol scoffed, “Kyungsooya! It’s obviously the best one!”  
  
He looked down in embarrassment, “Okay Mr. Aviation I’ve never been on a plane before let alone be allowed into 1st class considering how poor my mother and I am…were.” He corrected himself, he’s had a hard time getting used to using past tense rather than present tense.  
  
“So what’s the deal then, have you met your long lost father then?? Get to the juicy part already Soo.” He impatiently asked as he took a swig of water.  
  
“Well, I thought I was but I’m being held in this apartment for now because it’s already midnight and, well, something about clearance or bad timing or something.”  
  
Chanyeol scrunched up his face in a mixture of annoyance and confusion, “What does that even mean? Your dad isn’t some type of drug lord is he?”  
  
“You think that too?!” Kyungsoo asked in wonderment “I haven’t even told you about the bodyguards yet.”  
  
“Bodyguards??” he quickly interjected.  
  
“Yeah, Yeol! You should have seen them! They are huge guys just like you! They literally tower over me, I thought they were going to beat me up or something!” He said with a mixture of laughter and seriousness.  
  
“Man, what have you gotten yourself into, Kyungsoo.” He shook his head as he stared at his screen examining his best friends animated face wishing he was there to protect him.  
  
“You should just come back home.” He muttered.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed, lifting up his MacBook as he made his way to the restroom to wash up.  
  
“I wish you were here with me Ye-”  
  
“Wait, wait a second go back!” Chanyeol interrupted with excitement.  
  
“What? Where??” Kyungsoo turned his head examining his room.  
  
“Over there!” He pointed to the long modern windows.  
  
Kyungsoo obliged as he walked over to the windows showing the entire skyline of Seoul. The city was alive with splashes of vibrant colors, animated billboard signs, and people seemingly enjoying the lively nightlife.  
  
“Cool view, huh?” Kyungsoo said as he looked on with Chanyeol.  
  
“Soo, you said you were staying in an apartment this is like a penthouse.” He said in astonishment.  
  
“Well the guy, or rather, Mr. Kim, told me that my dad rented out this place for me to stay tonight...he wanted for us to meet in the morning considering how late I got in.”  
  
Chanyeol pursed his lips, “Hm, you'd think he'd want to see you right away sixteen years apart seems like a long time already...and who’s Mr. Kim?”  
  
Kyungsoo grumpily smirked knowing very well what Chanyeol was doing. He was always like this, super protective and wary of anything or anybody who got too close to the wide-eyed and innocent Kyungsoo.  
  
“One question at a time detective Park,” he teased which Chanyeol silently replied with a sarcastic eye roll.  
  
“Mr. Kim is my father’s assistant, apparently his right-hand guy. And this place is usually used for guests my dad invites to Seoul…or so I was told.”  
  
“That’s funny,” Chanyeol dryly interjected, “Your dad can house random guests but not give you and your mother a single ounce of help while your mother worked night and day in order to send you to private school.” He scoffed with disbelief and annoyance.  
  
Kyungsoo lifted his laptop letting his face get closer to the camera, “Hey,” he cooed, “everything’s going to be fine, yeoly. I-I wish you were here with me; everything here seems so different and I just wish I had you here to lean on.”  
  
He decided to change the topic, he didn’t like seeing Chanyeol upset. Kyungsoo’s favorite Chanyeol is when he’s laughing, cracking jokes, and smiling a smile that could brighten up a rainy day.  
  
“I wish I was there with you, something about all of this doesn’t feel right. I can feel it in my bones.” He held up both of his hands twisting his wrists comedically which earned him a big grin and a hearty laugh from his smaller friend.  
  
The two went on talking for a few more hours, going back and forth about conspiracy theories revolving Kyungsoo’s mysterious father. It was almost as if distance and time difference was nothing but that.  
  
No matter the obstacles, Chanyeol would be there for him just like he’d always been since they were little kids.  
  
Even with the two halfway across the world from each other, it was as if nothing could ever change the bond shared between them.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo looked at the time which read 2:14 A.M.  
  
He had gotten off the phone with Chanyeol an hour or so ago. He licked his lips, mouth super dry and his tummy practically screaming at him for food.  
  
“I need to eat,” he grumbled as he slowly jumped out of bed, shuffling his green slippers onto his feet. He made his way down the long winding hallway until it opened up to the living room and kitchen area.  
  
He darted towards the fridge only to open up its doors to reveal a nearly empty fridge. Kyungsoo was still a minor so alcohol was surely out of the question and he wasn’t really up for eating questionable kimchi; god knows how long that’s been there.  
  
“Dammit,” he smacked his mouth, “What am I going to do…f-fUCK!!” He jumped at the sight of Mr. Kim sitting up on the couch looking dead straight at him.  
  
“Mr. Kim! Yo-You can’t just scare someone like that!” He heaved as he tried calming his wits from the uncalled for jump scare.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Mr. Kim asked totally disregarding Kyungsoo’s comment.  
  
Kyungsoo tilted his head but quickly realized that food was definitely more important than his feelings at this moment.  
  
“Uhh, yeah.” He began walking towards the couch, “I checked the fridge but it’s pretty empty.”  
  
Mr. Kim huffed in agreement, “Yeah, it usually is.” The man leaned over to the coffee table picking up his wallet, “Here, take this card.” He handed Kyungsoo the highly coveted _‘black card’_ , a card incredibly exclusive and only wielded by Korea’s most affluent.  
  
“Oh, uh,” Kyungsoo nervously backed away, “I-I can’t take your money, Mr. Kim. You don’t have to do that for me.”  
  
“But I’m not?” he interjected as he got himself up from the couch making his way towards the bashful teen. “Here, take a look at the card.”  
  
Kyungsoo looked Mr. Kim in the eyes and then back to the man’s extended hand, eyeing the card.  
  
He nervously took it after Mr. Kim began impatiently waving it around.  
  
It was surprisingly heavy for a credit card, “American Express…” he whispered as he examined the unusual card.  
  
His breath hitched, “This card…it’s-”  
  
“Yeah, kiddo.” Mr. Park chuckled, “It’s your card, not mine.”  
  
Kyungsoo nervously bit his lip, he didn’t know what this card meant but just from the aesthetic and obscure weight he felt it deep down that it meant something.  
  
He ran his fingers over his engraved name, “Do Kyungsoo…” he whispered in disbelief.  
  
The truth is, Kyungsoo had never had a debit card before let alone a credit card. Chanyeol had one ever since the sixth grade. They would often get after-school snacks as they walked to Chanyeol’s home after a long school day. Kyungsoo jerked a half smile at the memory of their simple yet pleasant past.  
  
“So, there is actually a little grocery store inside of the hotel.” Mr. Kim stated cutting off Kyungsoo’s little trip down memory lane.  
  
“It’s on the first floor, go straight down the main hall and then take a left, should be right there.” The man made his way back on the couch, kicking up his feet onto the coffee table as he turned on the television.  
  
“I’ll be awake so you can leave the door unlocked. They should have some good stuff down there. Get whatever you want, your card should be activated and good to use by now.” He yawned giving Kyungsoo a thumbs up and a small tired smile to match. Maybe these guys weren’t so bad after all, he thought.  
  
Making his way to the little grocery store was as easy as Mr. Kim said it was. They had a pretty big selection, the prices were a bit…much, he thought to himself, but, considering how nice this hotel was it wasn’t too incredibly shocking after thinking it over.  
  
“Will that be all for you?” the attendant asked with a genuine smile, which Kyungsoo politely nodded.  
  
He decided on some instant ramen, a bag of shrimp chips, and a box of almond Pepero. The instant ramen took a few minutes to make, luckily there was a comfy eating area provided within the grocery store. He figured he’d take advantage of the free amenities and eat here.  
  
“Tick tock, tick tock.” Kyungsoo impatiently teased as he waited for his instant ramen to cook. He picked up his Pepero box, opening up the seal in hopes to satisfy his late night sweet tooth. He took a bite, letting out a small moan. Chocolate covered almonds were a big favorite that he and his mother shared. He examined the box as he chewed, looking over the blonde headed idol who was promoting the delicious candy.  
  
“Wow, not too bad,” he said to himself. The guy was pretty good looking, his eyes were interesting and had this strong look to them even though he was smiling and bright. Kyungsoo could definitely see why the guy was a model, girls probably went nuts over the guy.  
  
He took another bite of the Pepero, another moan unexpectedly escaping his plump lips.  
  
“It’s good, huh?”  
  
Kyungsoo jumped at the sudden voice, spilling his chocolate almond Pepero onto the floor.  
  
“Dammit!” Kyungsoo huffed in English, “That’s the second time someone scar…scares me to-….uhh, today.”  
  
Kyungsoo was at a loss for words after locking eyes with a guy who could very well be a model for Pepero himself.  
  
He was tall for starters, definitely Chanyeol’s height no doubt about it. Jet black hair that was effortlessly slicked back. His face probably 99.9% symmetrical. Full pink lips, dark eyes, perfect tanned skin, and a smile quite possibly comparable to Park Chanyeol’s.  
  
The stranger grinned visibly taken aback by Kyungsoo’s outburst in English.  
  
“I’m Sorry,” the stranger managed to speak in accented English, “I did not mean to scare yo-”  
  
“Speak in Korean if it is easier for you,” Kyungsoo interrupted, “I speak fluent Korean.”  
  
The guy licked his lips before letting out a small sigh of relief.  
  
“Well, I just noticed you moaning and I had to see why or what was the cause of it.”  
  
Kyungsoo could feel sweat forming on his hands at the probably unintentional sexual comment. He instinctively looked down out of embarrassment, cursing himself mentally at how much of a goof he is.  
  
“Oh, let me.” The tall stranger noticed Kyungsoo looking down, mistaking his embarrassment for Kyungsoo looking down at his fallen Pepero box.  
  
“There you go,” he examined the box before handing it over to the very nervous Kyungsoo, “Chocolate almond, huh? Pretty good, my personal favorite as well.”  
  
Kyungsoo awkwardly smiled hoping deep down inside that it didn’t look forced and or uncomfortable. The alarm for the ramen went off breaking the tension. Kyungsoo shifted his feet, turning his back to the suspected model man to attend to his late night dinner.  
  
The strangers squinted his eyes, zooming in on the small kids back pocket.  
  
The guy's eyes narrowed in on the black card which spurred many questions as he examined the small kid more thoroughly.  
  
Kyungsoo made his way to the table with his ramen in hand, getting himself comfortable and ready to chow down his meal for the night.  
  
“Mind if I join you?” he asked.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t want to be rude but another part of himself didn’t want this super good looking guy watching him eat. He bit his lower lip in nervousness, looking up at the tall stranger with his wide unreadable eyes.  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘ _sure, why not_.’” he grinned as he pulled up a chair.  
  
Chanyeol used to give Kyungsoo so much grief about this kind of blank emotionless stare he does when he’s nervous, uncomfortable, or just bored.  
  
He doesn’t see it, but apparently, it gives off this, ‘ _I’m going to murder you in your sleep_ ’ kind of look?  
  
That, or he’s also been told it could be mistaken for, ‘ _fuck off or else I’m going to kill you_ ’.  
  
Now, he wasn’t too sure how his face looked in the moment, but, something deep down within himself told him his face looked like either one of the two expressions Chanyeol used to tease him about.  
  
“Good ramen?” the tall raven haired guy asked as he reached over to open Kyungsoo’s shrimp chips.  
  
“Make sure you eat it with the ramen,” he grinned as he opened the snacks for the boy with the death stare that somehow intrigued the stranger even more.  
  
“So, you speak English pretty well, are you a foreigner?” He asked as Kyungsoo finished a bite of his instant ramen.  
  
“Yes,” he nodded, “I’m from the states, but both of my parents are Korean.” He muttered as he grabbed some of his chips.  
  
“Wow, you speak Korean pretty well. With a Seoul accent and everything.” He leaned forward, his eyes locked on the small mystery that was Kyungsoo.  
  
“Thanks,” Soo curtly said as he took another bite of his ramen.  
  
“You don’t talk much, do you?” the stranger interjected. Kyungsoo replied with silence that was reciprocated with a dry laugh from the guy.  
  
“How old are you?” he asked as he rested his head on his hands.  
  
“I’m sixteen…” Kyungsoo slowly locked eyes with the other, “What about you?”  
  
Something about the small teen’s eyes was so captivating to the stranger. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact thing that had him pulled in, but he was definitely interested in the wide-eyed boy.

“Same here. Sixteen years old.” He grinned noticing Kyungsoo’s slight surprised expression.  
  
“When’s your birthday then?” he asked.  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, “January, January 12th. What about you?”  
  
“Well, well that’s pretty coincidental.” The teen smiled, “I’m January too, January 14th.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, “You don’t look sixteen.” He dryly said, his tone unintentionally making his comment sound like an insult.  
  
The stranger burst out in a small laugh, unsure on how to take the reply from the teen with the furrowed brows and big emotionless eyes.  
  
“Are you saying I look old then?” he said through his laugh.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn’t aware of his tone but meant no harm of course.  
  
“Well, you just look more mature I guess.” He took another bite of ramen, “Maybe it’s the outfit.” He said through his light chewing.  
  
The model-like stranger was wearing fitted clothes that looked as if he could have just stepped off of a runway. It was Saturday night, so maybe he had just come back from a night out, he thought. It was pretty late after all. Kyungsoo quickly squinted after that thought, his questioning totally painted onto his face. That would be impossible, he thought, the guy is sixteen shouldn’t he be at home with his parents?  
  
“So, I noticed you have a black card.” the stranger interrupted as he leaned back; crossing his arms with ease. “What family are you from?”  
  
Kyungsoo looked away, unsure of how to reply. However, he figured if the guy knew what this black card meant, maybe it could help him piece together questions about what kind of man his father would be.  
  
“What does it mean?” he asked, “The card, I mean.” Kyungsoo asked emotionlessly as he took a drink of water.  
  
“What?” He raised his brows in confusion, “You don’t know what that card means? Shouldn’t yo-….Why do you have it?” He asked.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t want to reveal too much, what if his dad really was some type of drug lord or something. He also wanted to know what this unusual card meant, he tried thinking quickly on his feet about how to tip-toe around this.  
  
‘Well, my father’s assistant gave it to me to buy something since I was hungry.” He gauged the vibe before carefully continuing, “I don’t really use credit cards myself since I’m just a kid and all.” He said innocently, hoping that would be a good cover.  
  
Kyungsoo could tell the stranger was thinking, he just couldn’t gauge his expression and if it was good or bad.  
  
“Well, that card is held by Korea’s most affluent citizens.” He paused, reading Kyungsoo’s somewhat calm expression, “You know,” he stammered, “ Pretty important people of incredible means?”  
  
Kyungsoo noted that, but he already knew his father had to be someone of wealth if he was staying in a penthouse for the night.  
  
“Oh, well that’s-”  
  
“I have one too, see?” The tall stranger interrupted as he suddenly had the same black card between his long fingers, “Our parents are part of the same club.” He smiled as he began to dig deeper, “What do your parents do, exactly?”  
  
Kyungsoo was unsure of what to say, of course, he could lie about it, what would be the harm of that? It’s not like he was going to ever see this guy again. But then again, what if he would? Kyungsoo’s mind was filled with questions and the silence between the two was growing longer and longer.  
  
“I can tell you what my dad does,” he eagerly interjected trying to lighten up the mood, “My dad runs this hotel as well as other five star hotels and resorts all over South Korea, China, and Japan.”  
  
Kyungsoo hid his amazement. How the hell did he end up in a conversation with the prince of this Hotel?  
  
“Wait, so this place isn’t an apartment complex?” Kyungsoo asked innocently.  
  
The stranger pursed his lips in confusion, “What do you mean? This is a five-star hotel, not an apartment complex…Although,” he paused leaning in as if he were about to tell a secret, “My father has some big talks coming up about starting luxury apartments here in Seoul.”  
  
“Well, what about the penthouse?” Kyungsoo blurted.  
  
The stranger cocked an eyebrow in interest, “How do yo-”  
  
“Mr. Kyungsoo.” a deep familiar voice rang through the ongoing conversation.  
  
Kyungsoo met eyes with Mr. Kim’s, “Oh, hey Mr. Kim…What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked politely.  
  
“I just wanted to see if you found the place okay, it’s been awhile since you’ve been away.” He said as another set of eyes locked onto Mr. Kim’s.  
  
The stranger’s eyes squinted, he looked back at Kyungsoo with suspicion and confusion unsure of what was going on.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Jongin, I see you’ve gotten yourself acquainted with Mr. Kyungsoo.”  
  
Jongin’s jaw tensed as curiosity filled his mind as he visibly wore confusion onto his chiseled face.  
  
“We should get back up to the suite, Kyungsoo. You’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded as he went to throw his trash away. He passed by the handsome guy who he now knew as Jongin thanks to the help of Mr. Kim.  
  
He bowed, “Thanks for keeping me entertained while I ate, Jongin.” He kept a straight face as he began trailing behind Mr. Kim.  
  
“Hey!” Jongin turned with a final question hot on his lips, “What’s your full name, Kyungsoo?” He smiled, “I’m Kim Jongin.”  
  
Kyungsoo cracked a small half grin, perhaps he would see more of this Kim Jongin in the future?  
  
“Do…Do Kyung-soo.” He bowed one final time, ‘Goodnight, Jongin.”  
  
He turned before he could read the unusual expression splashed across Jongin’s face. His name left more questions than answers, and Jongin couldn’t help but wonder where this innocent Korean American kid fit within this big bad world of privilege.


	2. You're the Pepero Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Glad you all liked the first chapter and I'm SO excited to present the 2nd to you!  
> Ur boy had to get a new MacBook (RIP) & I found out I have Lyme Disease so A LOT has been going on.  
> Feeling better now! Finally got everything situated and I hope the pacing is okay for ya'll!  
> The main story all happens at the private school so I'm trying my best to get us there at a proper pace!  
> Next chapter we should be there & that's when it starts heating up!  
> Feedback & thought are always welcomed!  
> If you like please click kudos!  
> Enjoy the 6K update queens.

The car ride to his new home was a pretty solemn one. Mr. Kim had been playing light classical music which Kyungsoo welcomed. The arrangement wasn’t too harsh or too soft for the morning, it honestly helped calm his nerves a bit. In truth, Kyungsoo was freaking out, however, he masked his anxieties incredibly well.  
  
He inherited that ability from his mother.  
  
They both possessed soft hearts but always bore a mask of steel to hide any type of discomfort or pain. It was a blessing and a curse. Many people, Chanyeol included, would often joke about it being mistaken as a _bitch face_ , but, Kyungsoo loved the fact that he was unreadable to so many people.  
  
It was better that way.  
  
“Mr. Kyungsoo,” Mr. Kim quietly spoke through the orchestral music, “We’re arriving at your father's estate now.”  
  
Kyungsoo peered out the window, his eyes gazing upon a home he and his mother had always dreamed of.  
  
The beautiful estate was built from medieval looking brick that somehow looked regal yet modern at the same time. The lawn was filled with lush greenery and a lavish garden planted in intricate patterns. The home was oozing with money, and if the tall extravagant gates didn’t scream expensive than the five foreign cars in the driveway definitely did.  
  
“This is the house?” Kyungsoo muttered as his eyes were soaking up his surroundings unable to fully grasp the situation at hand.  
  
The car rounded a magnificent fountain decorated with marble horses and statues with god-like figures mounting their steeds, “Yes, Mr. Kyungsoo.” Mr. Kim answered before coming to a stop, “We’re here.”  
  
Kyungsoo exited the car taking in the fresh scent of flowers. He felt incredibly strange, almost as if this was all some kind of dream he would soon wake up from.  
  
“Right this way, sir.” Mr. Kim leads the way as the two walk up a rocky pathway to a set of tall doors that almost look like an entrance to a palace.  
  
Breathe, he thought to himself as he gripped the door handle. Kyungsoo stood there for a bit unable to actually turn the doorknob. He was thinking; thinking of how long he had waited for this moment, how much he had wanted to meet his father and ask him why he had abandoned them all those years ago.  
  
He took a deep breath now thinking of his mother, how much he wished for her to be with him on this earth again. Missing California despite the hard times and constant obstacles he and his mother were put through. He missed her so much, he wasn’t sure he had the courage to do this alone.  
  
“Mr. Kyungsoo, are you alright?” Mr. Kim asked placing a supporting hand on the teen's shoulder.  
  
Kyungsoo had to snap out of it, get a grip on himself and put on the hard mask he always wore to the outside world, no time for weakness. He nodded, offering a short smile of reassurance as he gripped the doorknob once again, turning the handle and opened up the door.  
  
It was a standoff.  
  
There Kyungsoo stood frozen in front of a man he had never known.  
  
He definitely got his looks and height from his mother, he thought.  
  
The man was tall, hair black as a raven's feathers and slicked back in a neat and professional way. He sported a three-piece suit that looked incredibly expensive, the man looked youthful despite his assumed age. A woman stood proudly behind the man, a forced smile spread across her face. She too looked professional looking, hair neat and tidy while wearing a light summer dress.  
  
Kyungsoo's eye contact with both of them was cold and stern. Internally, he could imagine what they thought of him, his clothes were definitely not up to their standards. He emotionlessly looked down at his worn out Vans, his pants faded, ripped and clearly out of style.  
  
He automatically felt different.  
  
Poor.  
  
Like a worthless bug compared to the money obviously oozing from the two. He stared at the glistening marble floor, embarrassed and somewhat angry. Totally inside of his own head, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
“Ahem, uh,” he heard an unfamiliar male voice, “Kyungsoo, welcome home.”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t respond. The room was tense, he didn't say anything or didn’t know how to anyway.  
  
Mr. Kim locked eyes with Mr. Do and immediately knew what to do.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Kyungsoo, let me show you to your room so you can be more comfortable, okay?”  
  
Mr. Kim then escorted Kyungsoo out of the room, the silence deafening as they made their way to the staircase.  
  
“Right this way.” Mr. Kim quietly said as he began walking him up the stairs.  
  
Kyungsoo looked down at his feet, too lost in his thoughts to notice two curious boys who stood quietly near the railing, eyes following the mute boy as he made his way up the steps and down the hall to his new bedroom.  


* * *

  
“He didn’t even bow.” One of the curious boys said as he poured himself a glass of water.

The younger of the two looked up from his phone, he seemed slightly agitated to his older brother’s annoyance.  
  
“Well, this is the first time he’s meeting father, I’m pretty sure he was in shock.” He said in rebuttal in which his older brother huffed unsatisfied of the response.  
  
“You know, you would think that he would have some appreciation after father did so much to get him all the way here. Even mother did her best to make sure the house was warm and welcoming for him.”  
  
He spat in annoyance, “He should have at least acknowledged them, said hello, or bowed at least.”  
  
He walked his way over to his younger brother before sitting down on the couch positioned across from him. “Look, I know he’s foreign and all but do they not teach manners at all over there? He’s Korean after all, isn’t he?”  
  
The younger boy squinted in frustration, “How is it his fault? You know his mother died in a horrific car accident involving an eighteen-wheeler, right? Or did you just conveniently forget that part?” He spat back at his older brother in Kyungsoo’s defense, “I’m sure you can’t even imagine what he’s going through. I know I can’t. It’s not like it’s been years, his mother's death is incredibly recent and you’re worried about formalities?”  
  
“Sehun, you know I didn’t mean it like t-”  
  
“Well, that’s what it sounds like, Suho.” He politely interrupted as his older brother awkwardly finished off his glass of water.  
  
“Sehun, isn’t it strange for you to be defending someone you don’t even know?” He scoffed, “I mean, I’m your brother. I’ve known you longer, haven’t I?”  
  
“That’s true, Suho. However, Kyungsoo is also my half-brother, just like you are to me. I’m not going to let you unfairly tear him down when he’s not here to defend himself. He doesn’t deserve that scrutiny when he’s already going through so many hardships.”  
  
He poured his older brother another full glass before getting up from the couch and walking out in annoyance at Suho’s lack of compassion.  
  
He scoffed in frustration, rolling his eyes at Sehun’s defensive behavior towards that outsider. “He’ll never be my brother,” Suho muttered under his breath before angrily drinking another sip of his ice cold water.

* * *

  
Kyungsoo looked down at the time It would be in LA and sighed in disappointment.

“Yeol, I wish you weren’t sleeping.” He bit his bottom lip, hanging up his phone after realizing the time difference and that his best friend was probably dead asleep.  
  
He shut his eyes, trying to get a grip on himself and his emotions.  
  
Seeing his father for the first time was definitely anticlimactic. He had always envisioned this huge moment where they would slowly go in for a hug and just appreciate each other in a loving embrace. However, noticing the difference in class, feeling insignificant and, well, literally poor amongst the rich was just too embarrassing.  
  
In that moment he felt worthless.  
  
He sighed again as he opened his eyes to his bedroom, which was magnificent by the way.  
  
It was incredibly spacious, a huge television mounted on the wall, cool marble floors, an entire bed set made up of expensive wood painted a regal black color. Kyungsoo even had a little lounge area in his own bedroom, don’t even get him started on his bathroom.  
  
He laid down on his huge king sized bed, inhaling the sweet scent of what may be coconut and vanilla.  
  
He couldn’t believe the amount of luxury that was being thrown at him. If only him and his mother had this type of luck back in the States.  
  
He closed his eyes once more in hopes he would drift off into a nap which he almost achieved until a knock on his door stirred him conscience.  
  
Kyungsoo slowly propped himself up, unsure of what to say.  
  
Another shy knock at the door was heard, along with muffled speech he was unsure of.  
  
“Uh, come in.” Kyungsoo nervously yelped.  
  
The teen squinted his big sleepy eyes, his vision struggling to focus on the tall figure slowly making its way towards him.  
  
“Hello, Kyungsoo.” The tall figure politely bowed, his voice a calm middle tone which warmly resonated within the cold room.  
  
Kyungsoo continued to squint, trying to focus on the figure’s face but failing to do so.  
  
“Uh, I can come back…” The figure said, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  
Kyungsoo then realized the bitch face Chanyeol constantly teased him about. He was probably doing it now to this person.  
  
He chuckled lightly, “No, no. I’m sorry.”  
  
Kyungsoo reached over to his nightstand grabbing his thick black framed glasses, “I have pretty bad eyesight so I couldn’t see y-you…” Kyungsoo trailed off after fully realizing who exactly was standing before him. He looked familiar, incredibly familiar.  
  
The guy was tall, hair slicked back and hard. Eyes sharp and incredibly chic looking. He looked like a model, no doubt about it.  
  
That’s when it hit him.  
  
“Yo-You’re the Pepero boy!” Kyungsoo blurted out.  
  
The model tiled his head in confusion but laughed at Kyungsoo’s baffled reaction.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah! I’m one of the guys on the Pepero box, you’re right.” He offered Kyungsoo a warm smile before walking a bit closer.  
  
“I’m Sehun,” he stated before warmly extending his hand, “I’m your little brother, your half-brother, technically.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyebrows sprang up in wonderment, he had a brother all this time?  
  
“We’re brothers?” Kyungsoo shyly asked as he took his younger brothers larger hand into his. Sehuns hand was obviously bigger than his but it was also warm and welcoming.  
  
“Yeah, you and I share the same dad but have different moms, hyung.” He shot a cheeky smile, “Is it okay for me to call you that?” He shot his eyebrows up as he asked, it was cute.  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Kyungsoo chuckled as he patted his bed, “You can sit down, Sehun.”  
  
“Thanks,” he said as he made himself comfortable next to Kyungsoo, folding his long legs in the process, “Sorry, we didn’t get a chance to meet earlier, you seemed a little shaken.”  
  
Kyungsoo tilted his head, “Oh, yeah…” Kyungsoo stammered, “You were there?”  
  
Sehun cutely nodded, “Yes, Suho and I were on the stairs but you passed right by us.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, I was a little bit out of it, to be honest.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, dad filled us in on what’s been going on...All the things you’ve gone through. It must be really hard for you, hyung.” Sehun extended his hand and placed it on his older brother’s knee for support which Kyungsoo instinctively backed away from.  
  
Sehun gasped, afraid he might’ve pushed his luck.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he paused as he retracted his hand. “I...I just don’t want you to feel alone. And you’re my brother so I want to make sure you’re okay.”  
  
Kyungsoo shyly looked up to Sehun as he nervously babbled his confession, “I know it might be strange for you, but, I’m really nice and even though we haven’t known each other for a long time I strangely feel the need to help you.” He quietly laughed, half embarrassed, “Maybe it’s a brotherly instinct?”  
  
Kyungsoo examined Sehun’s face closely. He could tell he was being sincere.  
  
To be honest, it was really nice having someone to talk to considering his only lifeline was all the way back in LA. Plus, they are brothers after all, incredibly separated brothers at birth, but brothers nonetheless.  
  
“Oh, It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it, or I guess, people don’t really touch me so I’m not used to it." Kyungsoo nervously said as he tried his hardest to fight back his awkward nature. “Thank you though, I appreciate your words a lot.” He paused mid-thought, “By the way, who is Suho?”  
  
Sehun shifted as he licked his lips, “Suho is my, or rather, our older brother. He's was born from my mother's previous marriage, so, he’s technically my half-brother since we share the same mom, and to you, he would be considered your stepbrother.”  
  
Sehun giggled at his brother's blank expression, “Are you surprised? You seem a little pale in the face, hyung.”  
  
Kyungsoo calmly looked his younger brother in the eyes, he shyly smiled suggesting to Sehun that he was quite alright, “Just taking it in, I’ve been an only child all my life...I guess it’s kinda nice I had a brother all this time.”  
  
“Brothers!” Sehun ecstatically correcting Kyungsoo’s mistake.  
  
“Yes, brothers, I’m sorry.” The two laughed before Kyungsoo began asking more questions.  
  
“Sehun, what is Suho like?”    
  
Sehun’s expression changed, Kyungsoo could automatically pick up on the dampened vibe rolling off of his new found brother.  
  
“Uh, well about that,” Sehun anxiously started off, Kyungsoo knew something was off; he listened intently to his younger brothers words, “Suho can be a little harsh, difficult, high maintenance, moody, judgmental, and rude to new people.”  
  
“He doesn’t like me, does he?” Kyungsoo asked in a nonchalant tone, his eyes emotionless and empty.  
  
Sehun grimaced as he tilted his head, “Yeah, not really,” he sighed admitting the worst, “But in all honesty, Suho is really hard to impress in the first place. He doesn’t like a lot of people so don’t feel bad.”  
  
He offered his older brother a small smile of support, “I will say this...Suho will fight for the people he loves. Sure, he can be all of those things I just said, but deep down inside I think he has a good heart. He's just...cautious.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, hoping that maybe he could one day see this good side of Suho.  
  
“Sehun,” Kyungsoo broke the short silence between the two, “How did you manage to get on the Pepero box?”  
  
Sehun chuckled, “Ahh, how did you find out about that? Do you eat a lot of sweets?” The younger teen teased which earned a small grin from Kyungsoo.  
  
“Uh, I’m a model. I do some promotional stuff here and there for companies. I only started doing runway this year and that’s been a pretty fun experience.”  
  
“Wow,” Kyungsoo air clapped for his little brother, “That’s really impressive, Sehun. So, you like it and everything?”  
  
Sehun nodded, “At first I was a little skeptical about it, but Suho pushed me to be more confident and I’m taking it all in now. It’s fun!”  
  
“That’s great, Sehun. Who would have thought that I had this famous brother living halfway around the world.” He joked as the two laughed in synchrony.  
  
Kyungsoo’s phone began to ring amidst their laughter, he reached for his phone gazing at his screen to see a facetime request from Chanyeol. He gasped quickly answering the request.  
“Kyungsoo-ahh! Are you alright!? Why did you call me so late?!” red-headed giant moaned as he carefully examined his smaller friend on his screen.  
  
“Yeol, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up,” He smiled full heartedly hearing his voice, automatically feeling a sense of peace, “I moved in today, I have a brother as well!” Kyungsoo looked over to Sehun with a small smirk, “Well, I have two but one is with me right now. His name is Sehun, wanna meet him?”  
  
Chanyeol jokingly shot his eyes left and right, “Kyungsoo-yaa, I don’t even have a shirt on.”  
  
Kyungsoo giggled as he rolled his eyes, “What difference does that make?” He shifted in his place, “Here, Chanyeol meet my younger brother, Sehun. Sehun, this is my childhood friend Park Chanyeol.”  
  
The two exchanged warm introductions and formalities.  
  
“Yaa, are you sure you two are brothers?” Chanyeol teased his small friend as Sehun laughed.  
  
The three talked for a while longer. Kyungsoo updated his best friend on his new brothers and how Kyungsoo knew Sehun all because of a box of Pepero which earned laughs from all three.  
  
In that moment Kyungsoo felt content, he was grateful for his new relationship with Sehun, and although Chanyeol was so far away, he too was grateful for his best friend calling him so late at night. For a second, life seemed pleasant and carefree.

* * *

  
Days turned into weeks as the two became more acquainted with one another and their bond as long lost brothers strengthened.  
  
Kyungsoo discovered many similarities the two shared as well as their differences. Both of them have somewhat reserved natures although Kyungsoo is definitely more reclusive than Sehun.  
  
Sehun possesses self-confidence and the ability to be carefree and naturally welcoming. He definitely envied his younger brothers extroverted tendencies and hoped it could rub off on him through their time together.

Kyungsoo’s new living situation was incredibly strange.  
  
First of all, no one was ever in the house.  
  
Granted, he lives in a mansion now and the estate is incredibly spacious but he never even bumped into his father, stepmother, or even his mysterious stepbrother, Suho. It almost felt as if he and Sehun were the only two living in this house.  
  
It was incredibly strange and unorthodox for a family.  
  
Do they ever come home to eat or to sleep?  
  
Kyungsoo had a lot of question but didn’t bother asking them. He was content with the little world he had with Sehun. He was actually semi grateful that they weren’t here.  
  
Kyungsoo dreaded having an awkward conversation with his father about how incredibly difficult his life was growing up and all the financial obstacles he and his mother endured while his father and his new family lived lavishly the whole time.  
  
Meeting his stepmother and carrying a conversation with her was a hard no, and meeting a stepbrother who already hated him didn’t seem incredibly pleasant either.  
  
Yes, living with just Sehun was perfectly fine. He loved Sehun despite only knowing him for a few weeks. They were brothers through and through, and the two got along swimmingly.  
  
The two teens were sprawled across the upstairs floor of the family room relaxing, the television playing in the background as they were simply hanging out and enjoying their time together.  
  
“Hyung, how have you been feeling?” Sehun asked nonchalantly as he scrolled through his Instagram feed.  
  
“I’m good.” He said in an upbeat tone, “You’ve definitely made the transition much nicer.”  
  
Sehun looked up from his phone, looking at Kyungsoo with heart eyes, “I’m glad, that makes me feel good.” The two shared a smile as they went back to their phones.  
  
“I’m asking because we're having a family dinner tonight.” Sehun nervously said, unsure of how Kyungsoo would react.  
  
“Do you think you would be up for it, Hyung?” Sehun held his breath, hoping for yes.  
  
Kyungsoo remained silent, his head quickly configuring the probabilities of how a dinner with his new family would go. Despite the two spending an incredible amount of time together, they never really discussed heavy topics or even the family really. They really just spent their time getting to know each other and hanging out, which Kyungsoo loved.  
  
“How rough do you think it would be?”  
  
“Oh, incredibly rough. No doubt.”  
  
The two burst out laughing at Sehun’s matter of fact tone; the pair aware of the inevitable and totally unavoidable awkwardness that was bound to wreak havoc on their lives.  
  
**“ _What are you doing, Sehun?_ ”**  
  
A foreign voice filled the room, it’s tone literally cutting through their laughter like a jagged knife.  
  
The model who was sprawled across the floor looked up to see his eldest brother at the top of the stairs, eyes filled with annoyance and judgment.  
  
“Oh, uh, Suho!” Sehun quickly sat upright, incredibly nervous about the possible rude remarks Suho could possibly throw at Kyungsoo. He was on edge.  
  
“Our new brother and I have been hanging out this past couple of weeks!” He nervously laughed, the air still incredibly tense as he eyed both of his brothers.  
  
Kyungsoo looked up at Suho, their eyes locking for the first time. Kyungsoo did his signature devils glare as a defense mechanism; his eyes emotionless and energy as cold as ice.  
  
Suho met ice with fire, his eyes filled with entitlement and annoyance.  
  
Sehun knew he needed to quickly extinguish the storm that was quickly brewing between the two.  
  
“Uh, Suho, Hyung, did you enjoy your trip to Dubai?” He awkwardly asked his voice obviously strained.  
  
“Don’t get too comfortable” Sehun’s eyes widened at Suho’s words, his fears coming to reality. “You’re not one of us, you’re just some poor little leech that father had to rescue because he has a big heart.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s expression stayed the same, cold as ice his eyes as emotionless as ever.  
  
“Know the difference. You’ll never fit into our lifestyle. You stick out like a sore thumb and it’s honestly incredibly tacky how you’ve burdened us with your presence.” He smirked as a putrid thought crossed his mind, “Don’t they have homeless shelters in America? Or did they not want to deal with you either? Don’t you think coming here and burdening my family is a bit too much?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s blood was boiling, but he bore his mask well, taking hit after hit with dignity and grace. Sehun, however, didn’t have the same ability as Kyungsoo and wore his disgust all over his face.  
  
“JUNMYEON-” Sehun exclaimed unable to complete his defense since Kyungsoo looked away from Suho in rage, closing his eyes as his vision became blurred and his hearing deafening from his internal thoughts, trying desperately to remain in control.  
  
He turned his back away towards the brother who had so much hate for him.  
  
“What’s going on?” another voice filled the room, Kyungsoo couldn’t focus on anything but his thoughts. Sehun’s expression suddenly shifted as if he were putting on a quick facade.  
  
“Oh, Jongin, hey how are you? Did you go to Dubai with Suho?” Sehun forced a smile as he glared heavily at his eldest brother.  
  
“Yeah, just got back into the city today…” He paused, his voice trailing off as he noticed a body he’s never seen inside of the Do estate before, “Who is…?  
  
“It’s not important,” Suho interrupted before making his way to the third floor, “Don’t pay attention to it, Jongin. Come up.” His voice was stern almost as if he was commanding orders.  
  
“See ya around, Sehun.” Jongin winked before shifting his gaze towards the figure whose frame was so small and frail.  
  
He squinted his eyes as if he were trying to force the figure to show himself, but to no avail. He walked up the stairs and away from the tense air that surrounded the curious kid that he struggled to shake off from the back of his mind.  


* * *

  
Just as Sehun feared, the dinner table was awkward.

Incredibly awkward.  
  
Silence filled the lavish dining room as the five of them ate, the scraping of their silverware the only type of sound filling up the room. Sehun had felt awful the rest of the day. Kyungsoo had asked for some time alone which Sehun understandably obliged. He felt incredibly horrible and semi-responsible for Suho’s uncalled for attack on Kyungsoo. Sehun huffed in frustration as he took another bite of his stake. He was incredibly frustrated with Suho, the little shit.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” His step-mother's voice politely called as she padded her mouth with a napkin, “Your brothers are already aware of this, but, your father and I felt like we should tell you together.”  
  
Kyungsoo was unbothered and his actions were unchanged. It seemed as if he was ignoring her completely, but Mrs. Do persisted.  
  
“Ah, well, Suho and Sehun both go to a private boarding school little ways away from Seoul. Your father and I have already set everything up and you will be attending Seoul National Academy with your brothers in the fall!” She exclaimed with a big smile stretched across her face. Kyungsoo didn’t look up, his eyes fixated on the meal placed before him. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as his frustration began to build up within him.  
  
“No thanks.” His objection filled the room, and the screeching of silverware seemingly stopped after he uttered those very words.  
  
“What do you mean, no?” His father's voice filled the room.  
  
Kyungsoo did what Kyungsoo does best.  
  
He looked straight at his father, his eyes appearing to be angrily glaring at the elder from across the dinner table.  
  
“I don’t want that. Send me to a normal high school…” He trailed off unsure if his next words would be too much, so instead, he decided to be a smart ass and talked in English instead.  
  
“It’s not like anything would be different, right? I would hate to impose on you and your new family. I attended public school just fine and made amazing grades without all your money and expensive boarding schools.” He scoffed, “We didn’t need your help then and I certainly don’t need you or your money's help now.”  
  
Sehun’s mouth was agape in shock. Now, he wasn’t one hundred percent fluent in English but the teen could definitely sense a good burn when in the presence of it.  
  
Mr. Do sighed in frustration. He knew this was coming, the following conversation shocked not only Kyungsoo but the rest of the table as well.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” His father spoke in fluent, unaccented English, “I know that everything seems confusing, and I deserve your resentment, I do.” He sighed, the entire table focusing their undivided attention on him, “I realize your anger, and I’m not trying to minimize your feelings. In truth, the whole situation regarding yourself, your mother and I is an extremely complicated subject. I would love to explain it to you in full truth, however, this is not the time and place for that.” Kyungsoo’s father wore his feelings on his face, similar to Sehun.  
  
Although he wanted to deny it, he knew his father was being sincere.   
  
“Please,” he continued, “I know you may want to defy me, but, I want to provide for you; you are my son. I want to only give you the best chance, and I know I’m sixteen years too late, but, if you would let me...please.” He sighed his eyes filled with regret, “Let me try and make up for all those years I wasn’t there. Let me do that for you, please.”  
  
Kyungsoo didn't want to admit it, but, he was incredibly taken back by his father's English. He felt his face flush red in total embarrassment thinking he had a one up on everyone when in reality his father had the upper hand this entire time.  
  
Kyungsoo continued to look down at his plate, he could feel every eye in the room on him which made the teen sweat. He huffed, calming his nerves as he tried getting a grip on his emotions.  
  
By the grace of God, the shaken teen managed to nod his head in agreeance which earned an earnest and heartfelt ‘thank you’ from his father.  
  
Suho sneered in annoyance as he continued to eat his food, totally disgusted by Kyungsoo and everything he represents.  
  
Sehun had a huge grin splashed all over his face, quickly sending both of his parents an encouraging look.  
  
The night went on just as it had started, and ended in typical formalities. All Kyungsoo wanted to do now was to sleep off this awful day, and to research the elite boarding school he would soon be shipped off to in just a few days time.  


* * *

   
Kyungsoo was hungry.  
  
He didn’t eat much of the dinner as a form of protest to his father and his evil stepbrother, Suho. His stomach grumbled once again as he tossed and turned in his massive bed.  
  
“You need to eat, Kyungsoo,” he jokingly mumbled to himself, “You need to know the joys of a late night snack.”  
  
He nodded in agreeance with himself as he quickly sprang from his bed, sliding on his slippers and making his way out of his bedroom.  
  
The journey to the kitchen was actually pretty strenuous. Kyungsoo lost count at how many times he had stubbed his toe on random art pieces, chairs, tables, and couches.  
  
“Finally.” he quietly muttered to himself as he gently cracked open the pantry. With only using his light from his phone he gazed upon many items, but one thing grabbed his attention. He gasped as his eyes locked on it, he reached for it quickly taking the box into his hand as he gazed at the box smiling.  
  
“Sehun's Pepero always comes to the rescue it see-”  
  
_**“Who are you talking to..?”**_  
  
Kyungsoo let out a hearty yelp as he dropped the box of Pepero he had in his small hands. He quickly turned around as his phone light shined brightly on smooth tanned skin.  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes quickly focused on a set of perfectly formed abs he’s possibly ever seen. With shock splattered all over his face, he moved the light up to reveal a familiar face, a perfectly chiseled face that he'd definitely seen before.  
  
The tall model squinted at the light as he reached down picking up what Kyungsoo had dropped.  
  
“Pepero again, huh?” He smiled this incredibly cheeky smile that Kyungsoo somehow hated in this moment, “You seem to have quite the sweet tooth, Kyungsoo.”  
  
He huffed as his heart continued to beat heavily in his chest from being spooked, “Did you really have to scare me, uh, Jo…”  
  
“Jongin.” He smiled, “Kim Jongin.”  
  
“Right, Jongin.”  
  
“You didn’t forget me did you?” He asked in a teasing tone as he handed the box of Pepero back to the smaller teen.  
  
“How can I forget you when every time we meet you start off our conversations by scaring me.” Jongin laughed at how feisty Kyungsoo was, it was fun.  
  
“Well, my apologies Kyungsoo. I hate that my first impressions left a bad taste in your mouth, however, I do believe we had a pretty good talk the last time we met.”  
  
Kyungsoo hated that he cracked a small grin at that.  
  
“Well, don’t worry too much about it, Jongin. It’s quite alright. Now, if you excuse me. I’m starving and I need to eat something or I’m going to eat my hand.”  
  
Jongin quietly busted out laughing, trying to contain his noise considering it was 2 A.M.  
  
“What a coincidence,” Jongin leaned back resting his hands on the cool marble counter, “I came down to enjoy a late night snack too.”  
  
Kyungsoo squinted, “You say that t-...uh,” Kyungsoo trailed off as Jongin raised an eyebrow in wonderment, “Nevermind. Hey, uh, where is your shirt?”  
  
Jongin instinctively caressed his abs, noticing Kyungsoo’s bothered glances at his exposed upper body.  
  
“Does it bother you?”  
  
He scoffed, muttering something inaudible under his breath as he opened his Sehun sponsored Pepero. He looked away from Jongin’s stupidly amazing sculpted abs, and his annoyingly defined chest topped off with his dumb arms that seemed pretty strong, maybe.  
  
“No-” his voice cracked, “No,” he sternly corrected himself. Kyungsoo mentally kicked himself for his untimely voice crack.  
  
“Wait, why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked sincerely considering it was a little strange that out of all places their next meeting would be at 2 A.M. in a dark kitchen.  
  
“Right. This seems a little strange, doesn’t it?”  
  
Jongin cracked a grin, “Suho and Sehun? We’re classmates. Plus, we’ve pretty much grown up with each other, so, sometimes I stay here...sometimes they stay in one of my hotels.” He rubbed his chin, “Kinda like how you stayed in the penthouse that one night, remember?”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded his head mid-chew.  
  
“I had my suspicions about you, though.” He added.  
  
Kyungsoo examined his box of Pepero in an attempt to look uninterested, “What do mean?” He mumbled pulling off an uninterested and aloof facade.  
  
“Well, that night we met you stayed in the presidential suite. That penthouse is only offered to the country’s most influential people or the rich who have the means to afford it.” He shifted his stance, as his easy-going gaze fell upon the smaller teen, “Plus, Mr. Kim works solely for the Do family. Once I saw him checking tabs on you I knew something was off.”  
  
He smiled, “So, where exactly do you fit? I’ve never heard of Do Kyungsoo and my curiosity has been getting the better of me since that night.”  
  
Kyungsoo went to reach for another Pepero before realizing he was completely out. The nervous eating got the better of him, his excuse to seem aloof and busy had run out completely.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed, placing the box on the counter, unsure if he was comfortable enough to just share something with someone who he wasn’t too acquainted with.  
  
“It’s compli-”  
  
“-plicated, yeah, Suho says the same thing.” Jongin jokingly finished the sentence unsure of what the huge secret was surrounding the family, “I’m a great listener...try me?”  
  
He shot Kyungsoo a supportive smile as he blinked his big beautiful eyes. He took a deep breath, what would be the harm in telling Jongin?  
  
“Well, to be completely honest, I’m not really sure why I’m here either.” He sighed as Jongin gave Kyungsoo his undivided attention. “Uh, well, my mom died. It was only me and her back in the states and now that I was orphaned my-” He paused fidgeting with his hands out of nervousness, “Our father thought it would be best if I came to South Korea to live with them.” He smirked awkwardly as he revealed his truth.  
  
“Where I fit you ask?” He laughed cynically, “That’s something I’d like to know too. I’m completely in the dark as to how I fit here.” their eyes locked as they both shared the same blank expression.  
  
“I’m just going through the motions, I guess. Trying to become someone I’m not.” Kyungsoo muttered with a hint of defeat lingering in his voice.  
  
Jongin slowly stared Kyungsoo up and down, his eyes unreadable and facial expression neutral. He slowly walked past Kyungsoo reaching for something in the pantry.  
  
“Here.” He walked back towards Kyungsoo, getting relatively close to the wide-eyed boy.  
  
Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s body heat resonating off of him, he immediately felt this strange sensation deep in his gut that he wasn’t able to fully describe.  
  
Jongin gently took Kyungsoo’s smaller hands into his own, their interaction lingering for a moment before Jongin placed another Pepero box in his hand.  
  
“This is the best flavor, by the way.” He whispered as Kyungsoo looked down seeing Jongin’s face across the box where Sehun would have been.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckled, he was sure this was all just a dream. These people were unreal, unattainable and there was no way Kyungsoo fit amongst them. He was too different in more ways than one.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s voice softly cooed, his eyes locked on the boy he had an unwarranted fascination with, “Give it some time, alright? Time will heal and answer all of the worries pent up inside of your head. You’re here for a reason, you are your father’s son.”  
  
Jongin refrained from pushing back Kyungsoo’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
Instead, he fought off his thoughts and slowly walked out of the kitchen only turning around once to see Kyungsoo’s eyes fixated on the box of Pepero he had given him.  
  
“Sleep well, Kyungsoo.” He said with ease as he turned his back, heading towards the darkness he originally emerged from.  
  
Kyungsoo looked up, Jongin suddenly now absent from his sight. He sighed, unsure of what he was feeling or even thinking.  A mixture of so many thoughts, and worries. He gripped the box, focusing on Jongin's words and desperately hoping he was right.

He bit his lip, looking down at the box, examining Jongin’s face closely wondering the models own backstory and his intentions.

Was he just like Suho, or was he kind and gentle like Sehun..?  
  
Kyungsoo weakly smiled, his fingers gently grazing over the box, “Goodnight, Jongin.”


	3. Welcome to Seoul National Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOSH, it's been too long, right?  
> Got rid of my Lyme Disease lol.  
> Also, did I tell you guys I live in Seoul now?  
> I'm a university foreign exchange student for a year so I hope my time here can make this fic more authentic?  
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter!  
> LOOOOTTS of SehunXKyungsoo brotherly love & we're finally at the Academy!  
> The drama starts now~

You all packed up?” Sehun asked as he plopped himself on Kyungsoo’s neatly made bed.  
  
Kyungsoo zipped up his final suitcase, a little annoyed he had unpacked all of his belongings just to pack them up again.  
  
“That’s the last of it, what about you?”  
  
“Finished last night,” Sehun wiggled his eyebrows cutely as he broke into a little smile, “We’re leaving in a few, I’ll go down and tell Mr. Kim your bags are ready to go!” With that, the tall boy quickly jumped from the bed, turned on his heels and headed to complete his task.  
  
“Gotcha, thANKS!” Kyungsoo surprisingly yelped as his ringtone startled him.  
  
“Chanyeol,” he read the id of the incoming call and quickly swiped to answer.  
  
“Hello? Kyungsoo?”  
  
“Yeol!” He couldn’t hold back his smile, “How have you been? It’s been a while, right? School started for you, yeah? How is it? Volleyball? Tell me all about it!”  
  
Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh, a sound that Kyungsoo missed so much.  
  
“Well, you seem pretty happy. Everything going alright with the family then? The evil step-brother?”  
  
“Hey,” Kyungsoo nagged, “I asked you first.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Chanyeol groaned as he laid in bed, “Doing well, Kyungsoo. School did start and volleyball is fun, wish you were still here though. Miss going to stress eat and study with you after practice,” he chuckled, “Our first game is coming up, cheer for me from Seoul?”  
  
Kyungsoo grinned, “Yeah, of course, Chanyeol. You guys are going to win, no doubt about it.”  
  
He sighed, “Yeah, I hope we do. Kind of stressful being the captain but we have a good line-up. I’m feeling confident.”  
  
“Good.” Kyungsoo proudly stated.  
  
“Now what about you? What are you up to today?”  
  
“Well, I’m going to a boarding school, Sehun and Suho too.” he paused, “Kind of nervous about it? Not quite sure if I’ll like it or if I’ll even fit in, you know?”  
  
Chanyeol’s line was filled with rustling and ruffling, “Oh yeah? What’s the school called?”  
  
“Uh, Seoul National Academy I think?” The small teen sighed, “I was just thinking about how funny it was that just a few weeks ago I was unpacking only to repack all my stuff.” He laughed as he played with a piece of his hair, “So annoying, don’t you think?”  
  
Kyungsoo waited for a response only to hear silence.  
  
“Chanyeol?”  
  
“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I-I agree, yes.”  
  
“Did you even hear what I ev-”  
  
“You’re packing up your stuff again after you just moved in with your dad and unpacked all your crap just a couple of weeks ago.” He snickered under his breath.  
  
“I’m glad you’ve maintained your wonderful sense of humor, Yeol.” He rolled his eyes, secretly loving it, of course.  
  
“Neat school, sorry, I was looking it up, but you know I always pay attention to you Soo-ya.”  
  
“Yeah, yea-”  
  
“Kyungsoo!” Sehun stood at the door with Mr. Kim by his side, “Ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah, just one minute, ok?” Kyungsoo smiled as Sehun stepped to the side allowing Mr. Kim to handle Kyungsoo’s bags.  
  
“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, his voice sounding as if he were busy or concentrating on something else.  
  
“Time to go I’m afraid.” He paused, “Uh, can I call you when I get to the school, Yeol?”  
  
“Of course, take care alright?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kyungsoo cooed, “You too, okay? Good luck with your game!”  
  
“Thanks, right back at cha’! See you soon Kyungsoo, goodnight.”  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lip thinking of Chanyeol’s last words.  
  
“You ready?” Sehun happily interrupted as he extended his hand to his brother.  
  
Kyungsoo quickly sprang up from his bed, taking Sehun’s larger hand into his own, unsure and totally unaware of what this boarding school had in store for him.  
  


* * *

  
The Seoul National Academy was like something out of a fairytale. Lush greenery, gardens, and tall pine trees coated the institution. The car passed a set of tall polished gates driving on brick pavement that leads the way to the immaculate buildings that were incredibly castle-like with a with some modern, cutting-edge high-rise towers.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Sehun interrupted Kyungsoo as he stared in utter disbelief.  
  
“This is our school?” Kyungsoo asked in an emotionless tone.  
  
“Ehh, more like our home. At least for the year anyway!” Sehun cheerfully replied as he moved his head closer to Kyungsoo’s, gazing out the window with his older brother to see three magnificent fountains placed at the center of the main building of the academy.  
  
The queue was filled with lines of luxurious black cars and helpers assisting the prospecting students with their name brand, high dollar luggage, and suitcases’.  
  
“Well, this is it, boys.” Mr. Kim’s prideful voice filled the car as if he were about to drop off his own children at their first day of kindergarten.  
  
Suho jumped out of the car the minute it stopped, slamming the door which Sehun annoyingly grimaced at.  
  
“Hey! That punk…” Sehun rolled his eyes as he reached over Kyungsoo opening the door, “Let’s go lil’ big hyung.” Kyungsoo glared at Sehun which made the younger brother giggle with playfulness.  
  
The boys stepped out of the car as Mr. Kim and another assistant quickly got to work sorting out all the luggage and baggage the boys had packed.  
  
“Suho, over here!” An unfamiliar voice shouted in their direction.  
  
The pair turned to see the face to the voice only to gaze upon, not one, but, three boys decked out in the entire school ensemble. The navy-blue school blazer with vibrant red piping, logo'd with the academy emblem on the left pocket, a vibrant red tie with navy blue accents, fitted black dress pants, and elegant shiny black leather loafers to top it off.  
  
“Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae how did the summer treat you three?”  
  
“Ahh, pretty good. Stayed in New York with my mom; the company is booming. Did some modeling here and there, the usual.” The guy with perfect dewy skin and big welcoming eyes answered who seemed to be named Baekhyun.  
  
Suho patted Baekhyun’s shoulder and shot him a dapper smile, “What about you, Minseok?”  
  
“Just shadowed my dad the whole summer, super boring CEO stuff, but, got to tag along on that Dubai trip with you and Kai so that was pretty sweet.”  
  
“Of course, buddy,” Suho replied with such charm, “And you, Jongdae?”  
  
“Partied in LA for a good while, jumped to NYC to hang with Baekhyun for a bit and somehow ended up in Canada drunk and confused.” The four boys broke out into laughter as Sehun and Kyungsoo watched from afar.  
  
“Who are they?” Kyungsoo asked Sehun in a curious manner.  
  
He had never seen Suho so incredibly smooth and charismatic. It was such a strange experience, maybe he wasn’t all bad after all?  
  
“Them?” Sehun asked with raised brows and a quick sigh, “Those four, well, five, basically run the school; Minseok is the student body president and plays almost every possible instrument you can think of, Chen is the captain of the football team and is basically slated to join the Olympic team in the next games, Baekhyun is a part-time model and is also on the swim team which leads us to Suho who is the notorious ringleader that ties the group together and basically runs the school.”  
  
Kyungsoo turned to look at his little brother, “And you’re the fifth?” He asked curiously.  
  
“Me?” Sehun chuckled, “No way, I’m too sweet.”  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes playfully, “Then who’s the fift-”  
  
“Kai!!” A loud voice boomed which immediately cut off Kyungsoo mid-sentence. His attention was now on a tall figure with broad shoulders and beautiful tanned skin; wearing the same tailor-made uniform the other three boys were sporting as well.  
  
Somehow, he looked one hundred times better, Kyungsoo thought.  
  
The four boys greeted Jongin with open arms and handshakes keeping up with formalities and what not.  
  
“Him.” Sehun bleated, “Kim Jongin aka Kai for short.”  
  
“What’s with the double name?” Kyungsoo wondered.  
  
“Well, he’s a model so his agency gave him the nickname Kai since it’s a little chicer and universally friendly.  
  
Anyways, he’s mega-rich, but, who isn’t at this school? Captain of the volleyball team and dating the most sought-after girl in the school, Krystal Jung.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded in silence, his gaze totally fixated on Jongin; incredibly captured by his obvious good looks but also thinking of their short interactions which activated that deep gut feeling he couldn’t explain last time.  
  
Kyungsoo immediately shook that off those thoughts when in the midst of his ogling their eyes met and locked. Jongin’s stare was soft yet fixated on the smaller teenager from across the fountains.  
  
Jongin smugly grinned forcing Kyungsoo to break eye contact indefinitely.  
  
“You good?” Sehun asked as he draped his long arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
  
He nodded as Sehun lead the way towards the group of boys he had just introduced to Kyungsoo.  
  
“Sehunie!!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “Hey, did you get taller?? You look good!” The other boys seemingly agreed nodded and praising Sehun for his good looks and glowing skin.  
  
“Hey, who’s your friend, Sehun?” Minseok asked the attention focusing on a very anxious Kyungsoo.  
  
“Well, I’m assuming Suho didn’t tell you guys but...this is our long-lost brother-"  
  
“Step”  
  
“HALF.” Suho managed to make a side comment in which Sehun was having none of it, reclaiming his time and ignoring his bitter older brother.  
  
“My half-brother, but, our brother regardless. He just moved in with us a few weeks ago. His name is Do Kyungsoo and he’s from the states.” Sehun proudly smiled as he introduced his new-found brother to the group. Formalities and brief introductions were quickly exchanged.  
  
“Ahh, so he’s a Do, is he?” Chen chimed in with subtle surprise in his tone.  
  
“I’m sure the story is rather interesting, maybe tell us over dinner sometime during a less hectic time, Kyungsoo?” Minseok politely suggested, his features warm and welcoming.  
  
Kyungsoo quietly nodded.  
  
“He’d love to,” Sehun replied, “He’s a little shy at first but he warms up quick!” Sehun joked, patting his brother's back in support.  
  
“So, would we be expecting to see you tonight at Privilege House then?”  
  
“No.” Suho bluntly stated cutting of Minseok’s question.  
  
“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asked.  
  
“He’s a Legacy, after all, he deserves to be in Privilege House,” Minseok stated with a no-nonsense tone.  
  
“No room, we filled up Privilege House this year,” Suho said emotionlessly.  
  
Sehun grimaced with confusion, “That’s funny, I remember you saying we had some vacant spots this year considering the graduates that left last year?” His question was covered in a no bullshit tone which annoyed the hell out of Suho.  
  
“Lucky enough I was able to find some incoming Legacies to fill in the vacant spots, really last-minute stuff and all you understand Sehunie,” Suho replied in a condescending tone. The air around the group turning tense and awkward.  
  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, Sehun.” He nudged his tall brother with a convincing smile, “It’ll be fine, yeah?” Sehun annoyingly grumbled under his breath; totally furious with Suho.  
  
  
“Well, maybe next semester we can get Kyungsoo in with us? That’s where he belongs anyhow.” Minseok stated offering Kyungsoo a supportive and genuine smile.  
  
An announcement filled the air informing incoming students of rooming situations and where to find out their dormitory placements.  
  
“Well, we should get going,” Sehun said in an awkward tone, “We’ll catch up with you guys later.” As Sehun excused Kyungsoo and himself goodbyes were exchanged.  
  
Kyungsoo briefly locked eyes with an emotionless Jongin one last time before being escorted by Sehun to the gymnasium where he would find out where he would be living for the entire year at Seoul National Academy.

* * *

  
“330...331...332!” Sehun exclaimed, “Here we are!”  
  
Kyungsoo made his way to the front door placing his room card onto the sensor which immediately made a small bell sound granting them access.  
  
“Home sweet…home…” Sehun’s tone quickly went from excitement to utter disappointment.  
  
“Well, this isn’t right...” He said dully.  
  
Kyungsoo looked around the room, which, wasn’t at all horrible, it was a dorm. Sure, it was pretty plain and simple but in no way, was it shabby or ill-kept. It reminded Kyungsoo of a fond memory of his mother. The two went on vacation to the Grand Canyon. His mother had been saving up for such a long time, her hard work paid off when they were able to afford a Hilton Hotel for their entire trip. The design of the high-end hotel reminded him a lot of the dorm he stood staring at now. He smiled at the thought.  
  
“You’re smiling?” Suhun asked in a somewhat surprised tone.  
  
“Hmm?” Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts, “I am? Well, I mean, uh...It’s not bad, Sehun.” He defended the room earnestly.  
  
Sehun groaned, “Can I address the elephant in the room?” He sounded like such a little kid whining, Kyungsoo chuckled at how cute Sehun was being despite his chic outer appearance and tall modelesque stature.  
  
“Please.” He replied in an amused tone.  
  
“You belong at Privilege House. Period.” His tone was serious, matched with furrowed brows and a little pout.  
  
Kyungsoo grimaced in confusion, “You know, I’ve heard ‘Privilege House’ and ‘Legacy’ thrown around a lot today and I have no idea what that even means.”  
  
He placed his hands on his hips, “Care to explain?”  
  
Sehun huffed as he plopped himself on Kyungsoo’s bed, “Privilege House is basically a super luxurious dorm…well, more like a mini-mansion, kind of? The dorm has a long history that is directly related to this Academy. Basically, a whole bunch of rich people funded this school because they wanted an institution that had a high standard for both learning and for their boogie lifestyles. So, a handful of them put their money together and invested in the creation of what is now Seoul National Academy. And their children and their children’s children are called Legacies since our families basically built the school. Meaning, we have a lot of pull here and when we graduate and apply for universities we’ll basically get admitted with no issues because of our connection to this school. Many of Korea’s elites graduated from this very high school.”  
  
Kyungsoo pursed his lips, not really expecting that kind of explanation. “Soo, that makes me a Legacy then?”  
  
Sehun nodded with a small frown on his face, ‘Yes, and that’s where you belong, hyung.” He offered his hand to Kyungsoo taking his smaller hands into his, “You belong with us.”  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in defeat, “You know Suho would rather eat dirt than to see me in that place. He hates me.”  
  
Sehun huffed, his arms now wrapped around Kyungsoo’s torso his face buried in his shirt, “Just give him some time, okay?” He said in a muffled tone which earned a giggle form Kyungsoo.  
He patted his little brothers head, running his hands through his neatly styled hair.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m stronger than I look.” Kyungsoo said offering his little brother some reassurance.  
  
Sehun pulled Kyungsoo down onto the bed where he coddled his smaller brother nuzzling his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck taking deep breaths, letting out a low groan.  
  
“The drive here is so boring and long, I usually take a cat nap right after.” His voice was getting groggy and Kyungsoo welcomed the contact from Sehun.  
  
Kyungsoo let out a big yawn, totally unaware that he was pretty tuckered out himself. Before he knew it Sehun’s breathing became steady and he could see his chest rise and lower in equal time.  
  
It was soothing in a way and Kyungsoo soon fell into the same state bundled up and content with his little big brother by his side.

 

* * *

  
“Rise and shine!” Sehun happily exclaimed patting Kyungsoo’s butt as the smaller teen was rolled up in the duvet covers like a little taco.  
  
Kyungsoo groaned at the sight of the bright light shining through the elegant window. Through squinted eyes, Kyungsoo began to look around only to notice a completely shirtless Sehun.  
  
“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” he asked dryly, smacking his lips desperately needing water down his dry mouth.  
  
“Funny story, actually.” Sehun said in a joking tone to which Kyungsoo groaned closing his eyes and listening, “You, hyung, have a very hot body. It was literally like lying next to an oven.”  
  
“Me?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed eyes still closed.  
  
“Heck yeah,” he laughed, “I had to push you off of me so many times until I finally decided to take some layers on. I couldn’t handle the heat you were emitting.”  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head, still half asleep of course.  
  
“Lies.”  
  
“I only tell the truth” Sehun retorted, “Hey,” his tone quickly changed, “I wonder where your roommate is? He should have gotten in yesterday.  
  
“Hmm?” Kyungsoo moaned drifting in an out of consciousness to which Sehun slapped his brother’s butt again in hopes to wake him up.  
  
“I said that you should have gotten your roommate yesterday. It’s kind of weird that he isn’t here.” Kyungsoo rolled around in the bed, untangling himself from the warm comfort he duvet provided.  
  
“Well, maybe he’s just late?” Kyungsoo grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up for the day.  
  
“Well, technically everyone was supposed to check in yesterday…Hey, do you think you’ll end up getting a single?!” Sehun’s tone quickly went from questioning to excitement. “Then anytime I wanted to come over I could! And we can hang out away from old man Suho.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughed mid teeth-brushing as he turned to face his younger brother.  
  
“You think? Does that even happen here?” He replied with a mouth full of toothpaste and hair a mess from sleep.  
  
“It’s rare, but, I have heard of some cases where a double room turns into a single…But that’s usually due to one of the kids having some sort of mental breakdown or they get into trouble with drugs and stuff. And their parents ship them off to rehab.”  
  
Kyungsoo flashed a concerned look of horror that Sehun saw in the mirror. The last thing Kyungsoo needed was some psycho roommate whose: A. trying to kill him, or, B. his room becoming some sort of drug dungeon.  
  
Sehun quickly waved his hands in dismissal, “Oh, but that’s probably not the case!” He nervously laughed, “At least I hope not anyway…”  
  
Kyungsoo finished off his morning routine, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes groggily before Sehun wrapped his long arms around his smaller brother resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
  
“Hyung! I’m hungry…Can we go eat?” Sehun whined like a little kid. Kyungsoo somehow managed to hate that yet love it at the same time. It was incredibly cute and endearing.  
  
“Mmm, good idea! Where should we go?” He asked calmly as Sehun perked up with joy.  
  
“HQ!”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Allow me to explain,” Sehun cleared his throat, “HQ, _formaly known as Hana Square_ ,  is a place where students here go to eat, study, or just hang out. It’s called the HQ because it's just easier to pronounce I guess. Anyways, they have a lot of good food there! Casual to fancy eateries, cafes, a movie theatre, karaoke, some shops, arcades, heck we even have a Whole Foods.”  
  
“Whole Foods?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.  
  
“Yeah,” Sehun retorted in a chipper tone, “You guys have Whole Foods in America, right?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes darted left to right totally unaware of what a Whole Foods existence.  
  
Sehun pursed his lips out of awkwardness, “Uhh, well that’s beside the point. What’s important here is that we can go there! Get dressed!”  
  
The two eventually got changed, Sehun ended up having to borrow a shirt of Kyungsoo’s which was admiringly a little too small for the lanky Sehun.  
  
But, somehow, the youngest brother made it work and after a few teasing words from Kyungsoo the two set off for a savory yet delicious meal.

 

* * *

  
The way Sehun described HQ was incredibly underwhelming and didn’t do the place justice at all. The establishment was incredibly impressive, to say the least. There were students everywhere from hanging out with their group of friends, to share a meal together, the place was lively and super busy. To put it simply, HQ was like a super decked out mini-mall with a food court and a hint of stores here and there.

“What do you think?” Sehun proudly asked as his arm was slung over Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  
  
“I feel like we’re in a mall.” He replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
“Huh, I guess it kind of gives off that vibe, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo began looking around trying to see potential places that could satisfy their cravings.  
  
“Sehun!” A voice called out.  
  
The two boys turned to see a smiling Minseok walking towards them; only this time his attire was more casual as opposed to yesterday.  
  
“…and Kyungsoo! Yes, I remember,” he laughed earnestly, “It’s kind of important for me to at least be acquainted with everyone that attends this school considering I’m the President and all.”  
  
“Yeah, but what will you do when you manage to become president of the Republic of Korea? You won’t be able to learn all of our names then.” Another voice added, only to be Baekhyun appearing from behind the brothers.  
  
Sehun nodded in agreement, “Baek has a good point.”  
  
“Yeah? I wish I could forget both of your names, you punks” Minseok teased before focusing his attention back on Kyungsoo. “So, was Sehun giving you a little tour today before school starts tomorrow?”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, but also we’re pretty hungry so we came here to see what we could find.”  
  
“Well, let’s eat together,” Baekhyun replied making his way around Minseok. Staring directly at Kyungsoo with a smug little smile and twinkling eyes.  
  
Why are all the boys here so handsome, did I miss something? Kyungsoo thought.  
  
“I was actually on my way to get some pizza, does that sound good to you guys?” Baekhyun added looking to Minseok for approval.  
  
With the boys all in agreeance, the group made their way to quite possibly the fanciest Pizza Hut Kyungsoo had ever been to in his life. Minseok ordered for the table and as the group chowed down on their meal, questions concerning Kyungsoo began to roll.  
  
“Soo how old are you?” Minseok started off.  
  
“I’m Sixteen and I’m in year two.” He politely answered.  
  
“Oh, so did you just turn then?” Baekhyun added.  
  
“Yeah, my birthday is January twelfth.” He smiled as the two nodded.  
  
“Okay, so then I’d be your hyung, that goes with Chen as well. We’re in year three.” Minseok stated, quickly getting formalities and what not out of the way, “And then Kai and Baekhyun would be your classmates; they’re in year two as well.”  
  
“Which leaves me!” Sehun exclaimed almost as if he were a little kid, “I’m the baby of the group. Year one.” He jokingly wiggled his long index finger as if it were a little solo flag.  
  
“Don’t you mean brat?” Baekhyun teased throwing a piece of his breadstick at the now offended Sehun.  
  
“Ya! Don’t tease me like that, I’m actually quite sensitive.” Kyungsoo laughed at his brother’s stuffy facial expression before looking around the table, really taking in the moment.  
  
So much had happened in the past forty-eight hours it was hard to believe just how crazy this all was. He was relieved though, he thought this would somehow be a disaster but Sehun’s friends were so funny and welcoming.  
  
The fear of not being able to fit in was quickly being erased from his list of worries.  
  
“Okay, okay, next question.” Baekhyun started, “Why are we only finding out about you now? You know, the presence of another Do at this school has stirred some rumors and controversy.”  
Kyungsoo squinted, “What do you mean rumors?”  
  
“Oh, Kyungsoo, everyone here talks. Between studying and student’s blowing their trust funds on stupid shit, they gossip. It’s a nasty thing, really, but, I’m afraid we’re all a slave to it.”  
Kyungsoo looked to Minseok, skeptical of Baekhyun’s words only to be met with a pitiful look and a blank stare.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Sehun said in support, “I’m sure people are just surprised because growing up it’s only been me and Suho. Now that after all this time has passed and you’re thrown into the mix It’s only natural that people are even a little curious as to how that happened.”  
  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun’s voice was filled with jest, “I mean who dropped the ball there, right?”  
  
That earned a jab from Minseok and an apologetic look from the now pained Baekhyun.  
  
Kyungsoo shifted in his seat, quickly taking a drink of his water before explaining how his life went from literal rags to riches. He made sure to be a brief as possible, not wanting to overshare his story with strangers he wasn't sure he could totally trust.  
  
“How have you been adjusting since then? Minseok asked sincerely.  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lip before confessing his thoughts, “Well, at first I was nervous. You guys’ world is so much different than the one I came from in the States.”  
  
The three boys nodded in silence listening to Kyungsoo intently.  
  
“However, you two seem very nice, and Sehun has been helping to make me feel pretty comfortable so my attitude about it all is changing. It doesn’t seem so dark and scary after all.” He offered a little smile, making sure the others know he’s fine despite the changes.  
  
“I can’t possibly imagine how your situation feels, but, if you ever need something, anything at all…you can come to me, alright?” Minseok’s stare was stern yet true. Kyungsoo had good judgment of character and could sense Minseok’s sincerity. It resonated off of him so naturally.  
  
“Forewarning though,” Baekhyun added with a slightly ominous tone, “There are people who attend this school who cannot wait to watch you fail or mess up. Although this school has a lot of bells and whistles there are many people who work in the shadows waiting for a scandal to gossip about.”  
  
Kyungsoo grew tense at Baekhyun’s words, he looked to Sehun only to be met with a tight-lipped grimace that confirmed a new worry.  
  
“Just be careful,” Minseok added, “Never trust anyone outside of Privilege house. One scandal could literally cost you your place at the school…or-.” Minseok stopped himself.  
  
Sehun huffed awkwardly, taking Kyungsoo’s hands into his own, stealing his attention from a visibly upset Minseok.  
  
“Kyungsoo, uh…just be careful. This school isn’t all what it seems to be, okay, hyung?”  
  
The ominous air ended up dying down after Baekhyun choked on his drink that almost shot out of his nose.  
  
The boys parted ways quickly after lunch had ended, Sehun managed to walk his older brother halfway back to his dorm before Kyungsoo shooed him off, not wanting to burden his little brother anymore.  
  
After much fight, he conceded and listened to Kyungsoo, hugging his older brother before heading to Privilege House, annoyed greatly that Kyungsoo would not be following him in the dorm that he rightfully belonged to.  
  
“What a day,” Kyungsoo huffed as he walked up the marble stairs, making it to the third floor and towards his new room.  
  
As Kyungsoo walked down the hall, classical music could be heard. The soothing sounds only grew stronger and stronger until he realized the sounds were coming out of his exact dorm room.  
  
He tilted his head, realizing this could be the roommate he was meant to have. Sehun would be crushed to know that his dreams of staying over here sometimes were but that; a dream.  
  
Kyungsoo gripped the door handle after scanning his key card, awkwardly peering from behind the door.  
  
“Hello?” Kyungsoo stated shyly.  
  
The figure slowly turned around to meet eyes with Kyungsoo.  
  
His roommate was about the same height, hair black and skin bright, clear as day.  
  
His bone structure was unique and his eyes were dark and impossible to read, yet gentle.  
  
“Hello,” his voice was velvety and light, “My name is Zhang Yixing…what’s yours?”


	4. Reunited

“My name is Do Kyungsoo...you’re my roommate?”

Kyungsoo quietly entered the dorm closing the door behind him as the two made formal acquaintances.

Yixing sat on a stool near his bed looking intently at Kyungsoo as if he were examining him.

His eyes squinted and locked on him for a second before slightly sighing, looking back at the easel that sat in front of him.

“Yes,” Yixing replied as if something was just bothering him, “I’m sorry If I surprised you, Kyungsoo.”

He smiled, his attitude quickly changing, “I actually just got back from China today...my flight was delayed so I couldn’t make it here during move in day with the rest of you all.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I thought for a second that I was going to be all alone.”

He laughed dryly trying to make conversation, “I see you paint?” Kyungsoo mentioned earnestly as he made his way over.

Yixing looked up from his painting to meet eyes with Kyungsoo. Something about his gaze was haunting yet suave and delicate.

“Mm, yeah,” He said nonchalantly, “My mother is a fashion designer in China and my father is a artist so I guess I get my talents from them.”

He chuckled as he continued adding some detail here and there.

Kyungsoo hid his amazement, instead he examined Yixing’s work in awe. It was an incredibly surreal portrait of a man, possibly a teenager, but it looked incredibly lifelike to the point where it started to scare Kyungsoo; it was that good.

“You’re incredibly talented.”

“You think so?”

Yixing rubbed his chin as he examined his painting, “I’m not sure if I like it or not...I feel like something might be missing.”

“Well, maybe it’s who you’re drawing...do you know him?”

“Yeah, I did know him.”

The tone in Yixing’s voice dropped, his words dripped in some type of pained secrecy that Kyungsoo wasn’t going to press any further.

He quickly felt the need to change the subject. He walked over to his drawer after an idea had struck him.

Kyungsoo really loved to draw himself, he wouldn’t consider what he draws true art like Yixing. It was more of a hobby for him if anything.

He’s never showed anyone his drawings, not even Chanyeol in fear of eternal teasing and harassment over his stupid little drawings.

“Uh, mind if I can get your honest opinion?”

Kyungsoo handed over his notebook which Yixing suddenly perked up to.

“You draw?!” He said in excitement, eyes beaming.

Kyungsoo laughed dryly, “I wouldn’t consider what I draw art. And I’ve never shown anyone my drawings, but, I’d love a professional's opinion.”

Yixing cocked a little grin as he opened the notebook, flipping through months of Kyungsoo’s work. The room fell silent as Yixing examined many of Kyungsoo’s drawings.

“It’s okay if you don’t lik-”

“These are really beautiful, Kyungsoo.”

The small boy’s eyes blinked hard as he became flushed by the compliment.

“You think so? Really?”

Yixing happily nodded, eyeing Kyungsoo more carefully now as he handed the book back to him.

“Yes, I do. You have a lot of potential; your attention to detail is polished and although it’s not the style I do personally, I think you have a really special gift.”

Kyungsoo grinned, “Thanks Yixing.”

“Yeah, of course,” he placed the notebook back in Kyungsoo’s hand as he yawned, “Oh, by the way, where are you from?”

“I’m from the States, why do you ask?”

Yixing grinned, “The Koreans here talk with this kind of accent I can’t describe,” he stretched before winking at Kyungsoo, “You sound a little different I guess.”

“A pretentious tone maybe?”

Yixing cackled, “Hm, I guess you could say that maybe?”

Kyungsoo sat on his bed, crossing his legs as he got himself comfortable.

“I’m pretty different.” He said dryly.

Yixing’s eyes locked on his new roommate, “That makes two of us.”

_____

 

The first day of school was surprisingly great.

And as the next couple of days came around Kyungsoo found himself adjusting to his new school life incredibly well.

Although Sehun was adamant about walking Kyungsoo to every single one of his classes the first week.

He went through the motions, made some friends here and there and before he knew it, it was Friday.

Kyungsoo made his way to his desk.

Literature was probably his favorite class and he was grateful he could end his day with a subject he rather enjoyed.

The classroom began to fill up as Kyungsoo casually grazed upon the room and the incoming students here and there.

Until his eyes caught onto something different.

Kyungsoo cocked his head, his eyes zoning in on a male figure sitting in the first row, hair black, broad shoulders, and probably a giant from the looks of it.

 _That’s new…_  
  
“Alright class settle, settle!”

His English professor called out as the bell called the class to order, students rushing to their seats and quickly getting adjusted.

“Yes, well, before we start today’s lesson I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining our class from now on. Please, introduce yourself!”

Within an instant their eyes locked, a small grin stretched across the students face as he casually spoke to the class.

“Hello, I’m Kim Jongin. I’ll be joining your class for the rest of the semester.”

His eyes were still locked on Kyungsoo as if he were really talking solely to him.  
  
“I was actually in another class, but, there was a mix-up, so, I’m glad to finally be in the right place. Please take care of me well.”

The class returned formalities as Jongin returned to his seat, sneaking one last glance back at Kyungsoo who looked directly back at the model with his big doe eyes.

Yes, Kyungsoo was internally geeking out about the fact that they now have a class together. He’ll admit his shameless lust and weird attraction to the guy which he kind of hated since it was such a clique considering he was probably this hot shot fuckboy that everyone secretly lusted after.

Hell, just from a simple observation he could already see half of the girls in the class stealing glances.

“Alright, thank you, Mr. Kim, and…” Professor Oh’s voice cracked, “Oh, young man...I’m sorry you must be the other transfer, yes?”

The class began to shuffle, turning their heads toward the back almost as if all eyes were landing on Kyungsoo.

He shifted in his seat nervously, he was fucking here the first day...he wasn’t that unmemorable, right?

Kyungsoo went a little cold from all the unwanted attention.

Totally unsure of what to say considering the wide-eyed girls who were just eye fucking Jongin were now utterly restless and dead set in his direction which confused the fuck out of him.

“I..-”

“Yes, sorry I was running a little late.” The booming voice filled the room.

A warm voice who snickered at the end of his sentence out of embarrassment.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he followed the rest of his classmate's gaze to a tall, big-eared figure.

“Ch-Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo screamed out, totally surprised with how loud he yelped it.

It was like the sun, the smile he had missed.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo quickly got up from his seat practically throwing himself into wide open arms and the warm embrace he had missed terribly.

“What the hell are you doing here?! Oh my god is this real?!”

Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh, his hands placed gently on the sides of Kyungsoo’s beaming face.

“Hey, I made a promise didn’t I?”

“You big goof,” Kyungsoo chuckled as he playfully punched Chanyeol’s arm.

“Boys?” Professor Oh called out in confusion.

“Ah!” Chanyeol immediately apologized.

“My name is Park Chanyeol…”

His eyes darted downward as he broke out into a toothy grin that had at least one of the girls in the class saying _‘omo omo’._

“Buuut, I’m Park Chanyeol. Love playing volleyball and videos games. Also, I’m from LA and speak pretty good English so if anyone needs help in English Comp. just let me know. I charge fifty dollars an hour.”

Kyungsoo quietly nudged Chanyeol’s side in annoyance

“Also, yes, I’m sorry for that outburst. Kyungsoo and I here haven’t seen each other in a while...This is kind of like a reunion, I guess you could say.”

Chanyeol awkwardly grinned as all eyes were on him.

To which Kyungsoo definitely heard a cluster of girls either whispering of fangirling over his giant of a friend.

“Ah, is that so?” Professor Oh smiled, “Well, feel free to talk all you’d like _after_ my class...?” He jokingly warned.

Chanyeol snickered at his smaller friend, sending him a quick wink before walking towards an open set near the right side of the classroom, ways out from Kyungsoo who sat in the back.

His attention shifted to a presence that felt as if it were almost begging for attention.

Kyungsoo locked eyes with the model who sat in the front seat whose skin was sun-kissed and lips plump and naturally pouty.

His sharp eyes unreadable and sexy. He cocked a slight grin as he glanced Kyungsoo up and down, rubbing the bottom of his lip as if he were thinking of something sinister.

A look that definitely didn’t make Kyungsoo mutter _‘omo’_ under his breath.

No...definitely not.

 

* * *

 

“Your hair!”

Kyungsoo stepped on his tiptoes in order to get a feel for Chanyeol’s new set of dark brown locks.

“Argh, yeah, do you miss the red?”

Kyungsoo huffed, “Yeah...I think I do actually.”

Chanyeol pouted as he crouched down in order for Kyungsoo to properly play with his new natural looking set of hair.

“Wow, I’m impressed it’s not completely fried.”

“Hey, don’t be mean!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the exit of the building, unaware of the set of eyes locked on him from the shadows.

  
“H-Hey wait up!”

Chanyeol chased after him, quickly wrapping his long arms around Kyungsoo’s small shoulders.

“You know...despite you being so small you’re a pretty big bully.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, secretly loving the banter he’s missed out on for a good month.

“Yeah, well, I left sad valuable Kyungsoo back in LA, sorry big red.”

“Ya, I’m hurt.” Chanyeol gripped his chest playfully, “I thought you might've changed over a new leaf after you left but it turns out that was all an act, huh?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, he realizes how much of a sap he was, but, considering the circumstances he thinks it was well warranted.

In that moment, all those weeks ago, he truly thought he was going to have to finish off his high school years without the person he started them with.

He grinned at the thought, happy to know that nothing was going to change after all.

“Well, you’re here now, right? Why do you want sad Kyungsoo...I thought you wanted me happy?”

“And I do!” Chanyeol choked out, coughing as he gathered his bearings.

“Wait, Chanyeol, how the hell are you here?” Kyungsoo asked completely dumbfounded.

“Ah, about that.” Chanyeol did that stupid old man snicker laugh that Kyungsoo hated but secretly loved at the same time.

“Well, you know my mom and dad are surgeons, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, they actually come from pretty important families here and graduated from this school way back when. As did my grandparents.”

“You’re lying, right?”

Chanyeol looked down at his short-statured gnome of a friend, showing off a toothy grin, “Heck yeah, Soo. Which makes me a Legacy.”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes, “Wait, you know about that stuff?”

“Oh, well, my parents kind of filled me in. I was pretty much in the dark about it just as much as you were.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Well, how did you know I was here exactly?”

Chanyeol began playing with Kyungsoo’s ears, something the short teen secretly welcomed.

“Dummy, you’re the one who told me, remember? On the phone?”

Kyungsoo cooed at the memory thinking back to those weeks ago.

“It took a very convincing powerpoint ang some slight begging to get my parents on board with it, and after my pretty convincing and A+ performance they spilled the beans on their past and our connections to the school.”

“No shit…” Kyungsoo muttered in awe.

This was too weird to be true.

“Yep, hey, wanna come over to my dorm? It’s so sick, Soo, you’re gonna freak!”

Kyungsoo nodded, following the giant onward as he chuckled noticing Chanyeol’s wide smile and how it beamed with goofy excitement. A sight that he’d missed seeing so much.

“What about volleyball!” Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks, “This was supposed to be your big year, how could you give that up?”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed, “You wanted to be captain for so long, Yeol, you worked so hard for that position!”

Chanyeol sighed, rubbing his chin almost acting ‘too cool for school’ which Kyungsoo also hated.

“Nah, the guys will be fine. I trust Minho, he’ll lead them to State no doubt.” He grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm yet again as the two began walking, “Besides, Soo, I can play volleyball here.”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah, my grandpa set up something with the coach. I have an individual tryout on Sunday.”

“Yeah?!”

Chanyeol giggled, “I said hell yeah once already, right?”

Kyungsoo jabbed the giant's side at that sarcastic comment (which actually hurt his fingers considering Chanyeol’s core was hard as a damn rock)

“Gunna come and cheer me on from the side, Soo?”

“When have I ever not cheered for you, idiot.”

Chanyeol sighed, “I've missed your loving words. I really did.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol stopped right in his tracks, “Here we are! Casa de...or...del? Ahh, this is my home, I fucking tried.”

“Chanyeol, you were never good at Spanish I don’t know why you just didn’t test out of Korean and get the easy credits like I did.”

“Too easy, Soo! You know I like a challenge.” He slyly winked, which Kyungsoo annoyingly scoffed at, lifting Chanyeol’s arm off of him in playful annoyance.

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed in on the dorm and it was...marvelous.

The architecture was no joke. The dormitory looked as if it was taken right out of Rome and delivered to this very spot here in South Korea. There was lush greenery all around. An elegant fountain was placed in the courtyard as simple lounging areas and a small garden with hundreds of exotic flowers decorated the brim. Regal street lamps lit the way as they walked on the modern rocky path.

“Chanyeol this is…”

“Amazing, right?” He beamed.

“You live here??”

“Yeah, stupid, didn’t I just say that in Spanish?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as Chanyeol ruined the moment, something he had a knack for doing.

“Kyungsoo??”

A familiar voice called out as a set of long arms wrapped around his small body. A light scent of bourbon fragrance he’d become familiar with quickly filled his nostrils.

“Oh, Sehun!” He smiled at the surprise.  
  
“Hey, hyung, I looked for you after class but you were gone! W..hy…”

Kyungsoo noticed his little brother catching a glimpse of his tall friend.

“Oh...yeah, Sehun, It’s because Chanyeol surprised me today and suddenly goes to school here now! I guess we got caught up in talking and I just spaced. I’m sorry.”

Sehun looked a bit shy before he remembered his manners and politely bowed, greeting Chanyeol properly for the first time in person.

“Oh, no no it’s quite alright, really.” Sehun’s voice was nervous, “I understand. Completely. Yeah, of course.”

Kyungsoo cocked his head in confusion before giggling at Sehun’s weird behavior.

“Ah..Oh! I see you made it to Privilege House, yeah??”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed before turning his attention back to the big enchanting site that was Privilege House.

“Yeah...Chanyeol actually lives here.”

Kyungsoo said absentmindedly still taking in the scene.

“No kidding?” Sehun perked up.

“Wait, you don’t live here, Kyungsoo?”

He turned to meet eyes with his tall friend, “Nah, they filled up. That and Suho hates me, so, I didn’t exactly get an invite to the club.”

“Bullshit, my mom said you’d be living here too.”

“A-and he should!” Sehun interjected.

“I’m still trying to get him a spot in the house, Chanyeol. Don’t worry about it...I’ll fix it, okay!?”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo made his way back towards his dorm.  
  
Today was such a crazy day filled with so many emotions. There is just something about the feeling of genuine surprise that is so purely magical.

He smiled at the thought.

The moment he saw those big ears his heart basically ran out of his chest and onto the damn floor.

Chanyeol looked pretty cute in that blazer too. Too bad he didn’t get a chance to check out his butt.

Granted, Chanyeol doesn’t have much of an ass but Kyungsoo still appreciates it all the same.

He makes it halfway up the stairs leading to the dorms before he looks up to see a tall figure he’d already grown accustomed to seeing casually leaned over stone railing.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jongin crossed his legs eyeing Kyungsoo with a welcoming smile.

“Well, yeah, I kinda live here, so..”

Jongin pursed his lips, “Ahaa, yeah, of course.”

Kyungsoo stood there looking up at Jongin, noticing just how damn handsome he was.

That and tall.

“English class was pretty eventful, that a friend from back home?”

“Chanyeol? Yea, we grew up together back in the states. He surprised me today, I didn’t know he was transferring.”

“Surprises are fun.” Jongin replied slyly as he perched himself up on the railing, “Wanna come sit? I promise I won’t bite...or scare you.” He grinned, “Scouts honor.”

Kyungsoo snorted, following the motions and getting comfortable next to Jongin as his eyes locked on a site that took his breath away.

His big eyes grew wide as he noticed the fall leaves changing colors upon the mountains that surrounded the academy. The sunset sat just perfect, causing the rich colors to truly glow.

“Beautiful, right?” Jongin leaned forward taking the sight in for himself.

“I like to come here some days to watch the sunset. Not a lot of people know about it, It’s kind of a secret.”

“It’s not a secret if you tell people about it, Jongin.”

He pouted, looking down at Kyungsoo before looking back into the sunset, “I guess it can be our little secret then...how does that sound?”

Kyungsoo liked that, he liked that a lot, actually.

Sunset watching with a cute guy was definitely somewhere on his bucket list.

Sunset watching with a legitimate model and the heir to a hotel empire probably wasn’t, but, he was sure it still counted somehow.

“Deal, pretty boy.”

“You think I’m pretty” His voice cocky as regret quickly filled Kyungsoo’s mind.

“It’s an expression, don’t let the nice words fool you.”

“Ahh...so...you don’t think I’m pretty?”

“I didn’t say that-” Kyungsoo paused before letting out a cynical laugh, quickly realizing he had just fallen into Jongin’s little trap.

He teasingly poked Kyungsoo’s tummy without any warning which obviously scared the fuck out of him.

“Hey!”

“What?” Jongin teased, “I thought you liked surprises??”

Kyungsoo shook his head trying hard to hide the smile slowly stretching across his face.

“Surprise? No Jongin, the past few times I’ve met you you’ve managed to creep up and scare the hell out of me.”

Jongin bit his bottom lips, looking towards Kyungsoo as he noticed just how big and heart-shaped his lips were or how the sunlight illuminated Kyungsoo's big doe eyes which revealed just how rich and brown his irises were.

Jongin took in the site for a moment before Kyungsoo turned his head, their eyes meeting as the sunset fell onto them.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Kyungsoo," He grinned, "You scare the hell out of me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took awhile to get out!  
> Midterms ~yikes~  
> Tell me how you're liking it!  
> I'm glad we can finally move along to the real juicy stuff now that setting up the foundation is out of the way!  
> Does this size feel alright to you?  
> Too long or too short?  
> PAst have been 5~6k this chapter is 3k LMK!  
> Which couple are you rooting for btw? ;)
> 
> Follow me on titter too if u want, ask me stuff there @0lympik


	5. Phase One

“Mind if I sit here?” Jongin’s voice was deep and groggy sounding.

 

Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin looking exceptionally soft in pajamas and an oversized hoodie. He somehow still managed to look incredibly editorial and chic. Even despite the unflattering fluorescent lighting provided by the GS25 corner store on campus.

 

All in the midst of Kyungsoo basically deep throating his damn kimbap, he was so hungry.

 

It was 2 AM, by the way.

 

“Why are you up?” Kyungsoo asked as he tried his hardest to swallow, shyly patting the stool next to him as he waited patiently for his instant ramen to cook.

 

“Could ask you the same question.”

 

“Mmm, I h’ve a bad h’bit of sn’cking.” He said with a mouthful.

 

Jongin laughed, “So I remember, no Pepero this time to satisfy that untameable sweet tooth of yours?”

 

Kyungsoo quickly ruffled through his bag, searching until he happily pulled out his Sehun sponsored Pepero.

 

Jongin frowned, “You didn’t like mine?”

 

“It was fine.”

 

“You didn’t like it.”

 

“I...Sehun’s my brother, Jongin, I have to support him.”

 

“It’s okay, you won’t hurt my feelings if you just admit you don’t like it.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes playfully, “It’s tasty, I actually like your Pepero.”

 

Jongin snickered as he apparently had the mentality of a high school….wait, nevermind.

 

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Idiot.”

 

“We name calling now, Kyungsoo?” Jongin teased as he snagged a bite of the smaller teen’s kimbap.

 

Kyungsoo glared, “What th- literally why.”

 

“Mmm,” Jongin moaned, “You have pretty good taste for a foreigner. That’s my favorite one.”

 

“Aren’t you, like, mega-rich?” Kyungsoo asked annoyingly, “Is it really necessary for you to be stealing bites off of someone else’s food?”

 

Jongin pouts, running a hand through his hair as he rests his head on his palm, chewing contently as his eyes lock on Kyungsoo, who, by the way had bits of sticky rice stuck on his top lip.

 

“I only share with people I like, consider yourself lucky.”

 

“Wow, I truly feel blessed.” Kyungsoo replied sarcastically before Jongin placed his fingertips on Kyungsoo lips.

 

“What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo looked bewildered, pulling back instantly embarrassed.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes as he broke out into a cheeky smile, “Hey, I’m trying to help you not look like a hangry 5-year-old. You have rice stuck on your face, genius.”

 

Kyungsoo snapped his head to look at his reflection in the glass, noticing that he indeed had rice stuck to his lips, not too sure about the looking hangry part though.

 

Jongin’s arm stretched out once more, his fingertips carefully picking off the rice one by one.

 

He’d be lying if he didn’t observe how plump and full Kyungsoo’s lips were.

 

The interaction was only brief, but from what Jongin could gather, Kyungsoo‘s lips were also pretty soft as well.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Kyungsoo begrudgingly wiped his mouth, “You never answered my question by the way.”

 

“Could say the same for you.”

 

“Yeah? That’s funny because I actually answered you first.”

 

Jongin snickered, loving the push and pull.

 

“Alright, you got me.” He rubbed his eyes, “I got a little hungry too. Only ate lunch today, then went to volleyball practice. After that you and I had our little view of the sunset and, finally, I worked non stop on some homework.” The model scrunched up his face playfully, “Meaning I totally forgot to eat dinner.”

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded, pulling the plastic film of his ramen back, quickly stirring the noodles around as Jongin stared intently.

 

“I bet you five bucks that ramen is soggy.”

 

Kyungsoo glared, “Shut up.”

 

“Here let me see.” Jongin seemingly pulled a pair of chopsticks out of thin air as he quickly maneuvered his big body closer to the ramen, getting a taste before Kyungsoo could even blink.

 

Damn, he’s fast.

 

Jongin chewed with a huge smirk as he got a peek of the deathly glare Kyungsoo was throwing at him.

 

“Mmm, no,” Jongin mumbled sounding pleased with himself, “It’s actually perfect.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief, but, he’d be lying if he was enjoying...well...whatever this was.

 

“Why don’t we share then.” Kyungsoo replied in a defeated tone.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, since you apparently like eating other people’s food I guess I can’t stop you.”

 

Jongin perked up, noticing the hints of sarcasm in Kyungsoo’s voice but not bothered enough by it that he’d let this prime opportunity for free food pass up.

 

Jongin immediately scooted into Kyungsoo’s comfort zone as they shared the ramen. Their heads basically touching, Jongin’s broad shoulders hovering over Kyungsoo’s smaller body.

 

“Uhh, you said you play volleyball, right?” Kyungsoo asked fighting off some weird thoughts that crossed his mind.

 

Jongin took another bite, “Yeah, I’m the captain.”

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked as he felt his body slowly leaning back into Jongin.

 

It was a nice feeling, Jongin was actually quite warm which was welcomed considering it was a cold night.

 

“Mhmm, hey, your friend is trying out on Sunday, right? He any good?” Jongin asked as he slurped up some noodles.

 

“Chanyeol? I mean, just look at him, he’s a giant.” Kyungsoo chuckled,”But, yeah, he was actually the captain back home. He’s been playing all of his life so I’m sure he’d make a great addition to your team for sure.”

 

“Gotcha, I’ll keep that in mind. Height definitely helps and he looks pretty strong...We lost some good players last year so I’m definitely interested.” Jongin wiped his mouth before shooting a glance at Kyungsoo, “He’s living in Privilege House, what’s his story?”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Why don’t you ask him yourself? Get to know your new housemate and possible teammate.”

 

“Ehh, I wanna hear from you considering how buddy, buddy you guys are. Plus, I missed his little introduction to the house.”

 

Jongin quickly mimed himself writing into a book referencing his mad study session that had caused him to miss dinner in the first place.

 

“Ohh, okay then. I guess I can tell you a little about him,” he teased, “Both of his parents are plastic surgeons. Really good people, and apparently they went to high school here, and so did his grandparents, which makes him a legacy-”

 

“Well, then why aren’t you living with us then?”

 

To which Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh, “Uh, if you haven’t noticed, Suho doesn’t exactly like me all that much. Maybe try asking him.”

 

Jongin pursed his lips, “Yeah, I knew that.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced, “Well then why did you ask?”

 

“Ehh, wanted to see if you knew or not.” Jongin cheekily smiled.

 

“He’ll come around, Kyungsoo. Once you prove yourself trustworthy, he’ll stop being such an ass. For instance, he hated Minseok all of Freshman year because they both ran for Freshman class President but Minseok won.”

 

Jongin snorted, “I couldn’t tell if Suho wanted to rip Minseok’s face off or fuck him the whole year. He tried making Minseok’s life hell but somehow Minseok managed to fight back just as hard. It impressed Suho to a point where he just kinda stopped one day and they somehow ended it. I mean, I’m not sure what Suho expected? Most of Minseok’s family is tied to politics, the guy is practically destined to be South Korea’s president one day.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted left to right, “Oh..wait, and they’re friends now…?”

 

“Oh yeah, totally.”

 

“So Minseok just forgave Suho after making his life harder…?”

 

“Mmm, yeah.” Jongin’s voice was casual as if this kind of thing happens all the time and not a huge deal at all.

 

“Just like that? A simple fix?” Kyungsoo said slightly dumbfounded.

 

“Pretty much.” He chuckled glancing at Kyungsoo’s mixed expression, “How do I explain it… Uhh, Suho tends to be the boss around here, but, I guess after the freshman year showdown Suho discovered that Minseok was a pretty reliable ally, maybe even an equal. They understand each other somehow and have been pretty close ever since.”

 

Jongin laughed as he reached for his phone, quickly unlocking it and passing it to Kyungsoo.

 

“Got a Kakao id yet?”

 

“A what?”

 

Jongin playfully huffed as he rolled his eyes, “Get it together, foreigner.” He teased motioning for Kyungsoo to fork over his phone.

 

After a few clicks, agreements, and fighting over a witty username, Jongin had successfully set Kyungsoo up with a KakaoTalk.

 

“Look, we’re friends now, see?” He said showing Kyungsoo his first official friend on the messaging app.

 

“Gee, thanks” Kyungsoo replied sourly.

 

“Hey, I just did you a huge favor. A little enthusiasm wouldn’t kill you, would it?”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side, “Funny, you say that considering you just ate the majority of my dinner, so...”

 

Jongin looked as if he were about to say something, but knew Kyungsoo had him beat.

 

“We should probably head back, getting pretty late.” Kyungsoo suggested, picking up the leftover trash and discarding it accordingly.

 

“Very true...thanks for the meal, squirt.”

 

Jongin quickly patted Kyungsoo on the head, ruffling his hair as he smiled widely at the smaller teen he quickly turned on his heels and dashed towards Privilege house in an instant before he could catch the meanest glare that had spread across Kyungsoo’s face.

 

He huffed, “I am not a squirt.”

 

 

“Hey, coming to the Alumni party tonight?” Sehun asked with wide eyes.

 

Kyungsoo shifted in his stance, the two were waiting in line to purchase some food at some random restaurant in HQ that served Korean/western fusion style cuisine.

 

“Uhh, should I?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked over the menu.

 

“Of course!,” Sehun beamed, “Dad won’t be there, but, it’s usually pretty boring anyway. The after party, however, is super fun and some of the kids at Privilege house are able to score a shit ton of soju and cass.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head, “Wh...How is that even allowed?”

 

“It’s not,” Sehun grinned, “But, no one ever finds out. Props of Privilege House.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “Count me out.”

 

Sehun frowned, “What?! Why??”

 

“Not really my thing.”

 

“But, Soo, It’ll be fun! Sure, the actual party is boring, but, once the after party kicks off it’ll be a blast!”

 

Sehun continued his nagging, practically talking Kyungsoo’s ear off for the next thirty minutes.

 

Kyungsoo eventually agreed reluctantly if it meant Sehun would stop his constant whining.

 

“Good! 6 PM is the time of the event at the Incheon Ballroom on the 5th floor!” Sehun moved in closer, jokingly nudging his older brother as he whispered, “And the after party starts directly after, 7 PM at Privilege house.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kyungsoo mockingly moaned as he finally decided on this meal choice.

 

“Don’t worry, Soo. Chanyeol will be there too!”

 

Kyungsoo cracked a small grin, leaning back into his stance only to feel a hard presence pushed up behind him, to which Kyungsoo quickly shot his head up, looking into a pair of dark brown eyes that stared back down at him.

 

“I’ll be there too, squirt.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned, quickly moving off of Jongin.

 

“Okay, that is not going to become a thing.”

 

“Why, you don’t like it?” Jongin teased.

 

“No, I don’t actually.”

 

Jongin smirked, “Well I think it’s a nice nickname, what do you think Sehun?”

 

Sehun paused, shooting his eyes between the two nervously.

 

Although he hasn’t known Kyungsoo for very long he could pick up social cues and he was definitely not liking Kyungsoo’s icy gaze that he was staring into at the moment.

 

“Uhh,” Sehun stammered, “I’m going to order my food, bye.” He quickly turned on his heels and got the hell out of dodge.

 

Getting on Kyungsoo’s shit list was not on the top of Sehun’s to-do list for the day.

 

The two met eyes as they kind of just silently stared at each other for a bit.

 

“Sooo, you’re going to come right?” Jongin broke the ice.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

Jongin burst out laughing as he grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s wrist quickly, holding the smaller teen still, “Wait, wait, wait. Come on, you have to go. If you want to get closer to Suho and get on his good side you have to make an appearance. A united family image means a lot to him.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up to a pouty Jongin, which instantly made Kyungsoo grin considering how childish he looked, “Yeah, Jongin I will come, alright? Also, I don’t think he considers me as his brother, but-”

 

“But he will...Just trust me, alright?” Jongin said with a somewhat sinister tone.

 

“Kim Jongin what on Earth are you planning right now?” Kyungsoo squinted, trying his hardest to decipher the tone.

 

Jongin walked past the smaller teen turning around playfully as he shot both fingers up as if he were shooting a pair of guns, “See you at the party tonight, squirt!” He shouted as he sauntered out of the restaurant and out of sight.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, noticing Sehun staring at him with wide eyes “That will not become a thing, dammit.” He yelled across the restaurant as watching eyes quickly turned to stare at the source of the outburst.

 

Kyungsoo quickly turned his back, quickly walking up to the register to order his food as he quietly cursed to himself.

 

All while Sehun tried his hardest not to burst out laughing.

 

“Hehe, squirt.”

 

 

“I heard your father’s not coming, how come?” Minseok asked as he stirred his drink.

 

“Same reason as last year, and the year before that.” Suho said dryly, “These parties are such a bore anyway, he’s not missing out on much.”

 

Minseok chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“Mhmm, mainly just ready for the after party.”

 

“Yes, our yearly tradition thanks to you” Minseok patted Suho on the back, “The future generations of Privilege House are in debt to you.” Minseok joked.

 

The Alumni party was filling out, legacies of the past returning to mingle as well as some students from the academy networking and making small talk about their future.

 

Suho took a drink before scoffing as his eyes set on a guy with big round eyes and a small frame.

 

“What is it?” Minseok asked as he stared in the direction of Suho’s unpleasant gaze.

 

“The mooch.” Suho said dryly.

 

“Hmm, you really don’t like him, huh?” Minseok questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Kyungsoo, examining him.

 

“I have my reasons, Minseok.”

 

“Well, Suho, you’re a smart guy.” Minseok replied calmly, “Surely you’ve thought about how much of a benefit it would be to have Kyungsoo on our side. He is a legacy after all. He belongs with us, in Privilege House.”

 

Suho grimaced at the idea, “Look, I have thought about it, but, there isn’t any room. After Chanyeol and Jessica joined I simply cannot just put them out. They took the last spots.” He said in a nonchalant sing-song sort of tone.

 

Minseok shot a serious look, it was Suho’s own fault to stare into Minseok’s ‘mothering gaze’ that somehow always made him feel a hint of guilt.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I hate that.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t look at you like that if you’d stop bullshitting me, Suho.” Minseok crossed his arms, “You and I both know that we have the room to adjust and make space for him it that huge ass house.”

 

Suho lasted a good three minutes under the pressuring gaze of Minseok before he finally cracked, but only conceding to the small defeat on his own terms.

 

“Fine.” Suho said sourly, “I’ll give him a chance, but he has to pass a test that I give him. If he fails to do what I assign then he’s out.” Suho extended his hand confidently to Minseok.

 

It took Minseok a few seconds before he met Suho with his own hand as the two formally shook on the deal, “And what will the task be?” Minseok asked with curiosity.

 

Suho pursed his lips as he locked eyes with Sehun from across the ballroom. He quickly raised his hand, flagging down Sehun who began making his way over, with Kyungsoo in toll.

 

“Patience is a virtue, my good Minseok.”

 

 

Kyungsoo could feel the gaze on him as they walked closer, Suho was definitely staring right at him, but the weird thing was, that it wasn’t a stare filled with hatred or distaste.

 

It almost looked as if Suho was happy for a change, which put Kyungsoo on edge considering it wasn't a normal emotion from Suho to express at all.

 

“Kyungsoo, come on, you’re like weighing me down are you even walking??” Sehun complained as they made their way closer to Suho and Minseok who was also staring at him intently but with a big welcoming smile which was pretty normal for him.

 

The four politely exchanged greetings and formalities, while Kyungsoo stood behind Sehun, almost as if he were hiding.

 

“Kyungsoo. Are you enjoying the party so far?” Suho asked with a tone that was calm and collected.

 

Kyungsoo stammered for a bit before answering confidently, “It’s nice, it’s pretty fancy.”

 

“Ahh, yes, experiencing nice things must be new for you, I presume.” Suho grinned as Kyungsoo tried processing if that statement was meant to sound snotty and backhanded.

 

Minseok patted Suho on the back as he awkwardly smiled, “So, did you two just come in now?”

 

Sehun nodded, “Yeah, I guess we’re still pretty early, huh? Not a lot of the others are here yet.” He pouted as he looked around the room.

 

“Ah, yes,” Minseok replied, “A lot of them are staying behind to prepare for the after party, but Jongin and Chen should be..be here in a second”

 

Minseok smiled once more as he looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes which were now incredibly wide with shock as a pair of two hands gripped at his sides as he jumped at least a foot up into the air.

 

The other five burst out laughing from the sound of fear that came out of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

The small teen quickly turned around to see Jongin giggling, Kyungsoo quickly looked down to notice Jongin’s large hands were still holding onto his waist to which he quickly freed himself from the tight grasp.

 

“I hate you.” Kyungsoo sneered.

 

“Aw, come on, Soo.” Jongin groaned as he placed his hands on his own hips.

 

Kyungsoo quickly glanced to see Suho laughing too, maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing if he was able to make Suho laugh.

 

“Whatever, idiot.” Kyungsoo replied as he rolled his eyes.

 

Sehun quickly rested his arm on his older brother shoulders for support as Jongin and Chen joined the circle.

 

“Wow, talk about a snooze fest,” Chen said dully as he looked around the room.

 

“Could be worse, last year they had that god awful bassoon player for some weird reason, remember that?” Minseok replied as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Yeah, I still want to forget that. The amount of times they went sharp still haunts my dreams.” Chen joked as Jongin made a noise that sounded as if it were out of annoyance

 

The others noticed, quickly trying to find the source.

 

“Ahh,” Suho noticed first, “Is that Yein girl still bothering you, Jongin?”

 

“Yeah, I feel like it’s only gotten worse, to be honest.” He sighed as he grimaced.

 

Kyungsoo followed the gaze to notice a small girl with round frame glasses and a short bob haircut with blunt bangs to match. The dress she wore looked a little out of style, but, from afar she seemed nice enough.

 

From what he could gather she was constantly stealing glances from the short time he’d been examining her, but, the glances seemed to be meant only for Jongin.

 

“What’s wrong?” It slipped out of Kyungsoo’s mouth by total accident.

 

Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo, his mouth cocking to the side with a grim expression.

 

“Uhh, well-”

 

“Lee Yein has been stalking our good friend Jongin here for quite some time,” Suho interjected, “Actually, it’s been since, what, middle school, right?” Suho’s eye’s met Jongin’s to which Jongin simply nodded, confirming the story.

“Yeah, so, she’s made Jongin feel really uncomfortable for years, and last semester Krystal totally went off on her in front of everyone at HQ. She had stopped for a while, but, she still manages to be a creep, but only from afar.” Sehun added, glancing over to notice Yein looking over once again.

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip, “Well, what would she do exactly?” He looked up to Jongin only to hear Suho’s voice reply once more.

 

“Well, what wouldn’t she do, right? She would take pictures of him and put it in this creepy diary where she would write fanfiction about both of them being together. Don’t even get me started on the smut, she’s totally crazy.” He scoffed, “ She’d also steal his belongings that she would then wear the next day and be adamant that it was her’s. Like, remember your gloves, Jongin?” Suho asked as Jongin nodded once more.

 

“Totally gone.” Suho continued, “And not to mention we would go out and she would literally trail us. If we went to a restaurant, she’d be there. A movie? She’d be there. She somehow managed to get into Jongin’s house one time, trying to spread the good word about the watching tower or something weird like that.” Suho crossed his arms as he huffed, totally amazed at his own memory of the shameful situations Yein had imposed on Jongin all these years.

 

The others were too busy laughing at the trip down memory lane, but it was in this quick instance that Kyungsoo noticed something…

 

A fast tinge on Suho’s face, almost as if a light switch had went off in his mind.

 

Suho’s eyes darted from where Yein stood back to Kyungsoo in a flash.

 

Kyungsoo met eyes with Suho, noticing the look his stepbrother had on his face which made Kyungsoo suspicious and the grin spread across Suho’s face instantly made Kyungsoo uneasy.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo?” Suho asked politely as the other boys settled down to listen, Sehun cocked a brow in suspicion, “Would you mind going over to Yein and invite her to come to the after party at Privilege House tonight?”

 

Minseok clenched his jaw, immediately turning his head to see the ominous grin spread across Suho’s face.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes darted from left to right as he nervously bit his cheek, “Uhh, why? You guys don’t even like her?”

 

Suho chuckled, “Yeah, but I think it’s about time our good friend Jongin here is free from this type of harassment. I just want to clear up a few things with her once and for all, you know?”

 

Sehun eyed his eldest brother carefully before looking back to Kyungsoo, noticing his stone cold expression. The silence seemed to have lasted forever until Kyungsoo finally spoke up.

 

“Why? So you can be mean to her? I get that she’s a little strange but what good is tormenting her going to do?” Kyungsoo asked as the others looked to Suho, totally unaware of his motives.

 

Chen quickly added a comment that opened up a conversation between him, Suho, and Minseok.

 

In the midst of the side conversation Kyungsoo felt a light squeeze on his waist, he slowly looked up to see Jongin’s eyes unreadable, yet serious. He wasn’t too sure what to make out of it, but he was sure he saw a slight nod and before he knew it the exchange was over.

 

“...And that’s why I think it’s important. So, you see, Kyungsoo? I just want to talk. To clear the air with her once and for all, all for the sake of our friend. So, do you think you could go over and invite her?”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, looking back in Yein’s direction to see her eyes totally locked on Jongin once more.

 

If it made Jongin that uncomfortable he wouldn’t mind, but something behind Suho’s voice made this whole situation strange. Kyungsoo wasn’t a bad guy, and no matter how creepy this girl was he wasn’t going to stand by and let Suho tear her down unjustly.

 

But Jongin had been dealing with this for years now, and he couldn’t even imagine what being stalked felt like. Even if Suho did something harsh, everyone else he’s met thus far has been pretty nice, surely this ‘talk’ wouldn’t be incredibly damaging to her.

 

Kyungsoo looked back at Suho, eyes unreadable, “Fine, I’ll go ask her.”

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t quite sure what he was doing.

 

In fact, he had a feeling deep down in his gut that definitely told him that this was possibly a bad idea. He wasn’t exactly sure what Suho’s motive behind having Yein come to the party was, but he knew that it probably wasn’t good.

 

His hands were a little sweaty and he was already a matter of steps away.

 

The look in Jongin’s eyes was also strange, he wasn’t sure if he could trust him or what that moment even meant.

 

It was all so confusing, and he didn’t want to be the reason for someone getting hurt, especially if the one inflicting the damage would be Suho. Kyungsoo didn’t want to give him that power.

 

“Hello?” Kyungsoo quickly shook out of his thoughts as he heard a high pitched voice filling his ears.

 

“Uh, hello,” Kyungsoo formally greeted her, “I’m Kyungsoo and I wanted to know if you would like to come to the after party that’s happening at privilege house tonight?”

 

Yein’s eyes grew wide as she looked past Kyungsoo’s shoulders, probably looking back at Jongin for the hundredth time no doubt.

 

“Does Jongin want me there?” Yein asked earnestly, “He’ll be there too right, yes?”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it, maybe what Suho said really was the truth considering her eager demeanor and constant glances that she made since their conversation started.

 

“Well, Suho extended the invitation but, yeah, Jongin will be there.”

 

“I’ll be there, what time?” She said eagerly.

 

“Uhh, right after this, 7 PM?”

 

“Oh, well I might be a little late is that okay? I need to freshen up, and change.” She looked a little manic, maybe it was just too much excitement flowing through her small body.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, that should be fine, no worries, okay?”

 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo! I’m so excited!” She said with a huge smile as she quickly left the ballroom presumably to start her preparations.

 

Kyungsoo turned around to see Suho nodding with approval.

 

Minseok silently leaned into Suho’s ear as he whispered, “This isn’t your little test, is it?”

 

To which Suho grinned smugly, “Oh, this is just phase one, but, all in good time my dear Minseok. All in good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soju is Korean Vodka and Cass is a beer here in Korea (it's kinda gross BTW) Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and all that Kaisoo~~~ hope I didn't overdo it, but, ya'll have waited 4 chapters for it!


	6. Bad Blood

Before Kyungsoo knew it they had made it to Privilege House.

 

The interior was truly immaculate, like something out of a fancy interior design magazine for millionaires.

 

Opulence effortlessly oozed from every corner and person that was in attendance.

 

This place was way more like a mansion than a house.

 

Kyungsoo scanned the room, locking eyes with Jongin across the way, Krystal by his side, wearing a big smile and dressed to the nines as she mingled with the other guests.

 

There was something behind Jongin’s eyes that he wasn’t able to put his finger on. Kyungsoo couldn’t even look away at this point as he was virtually sucked in by Jongin’s haunting gaze.

 

Something was off, Kyungsoo could feel it.

 

“Hey, you good?” Sehun interrupted the stare off with two drinks in tow, handing Kyungsoo a bottle of soju.

 

“What do you think Suho is up to?” Kyungsoo whispered to Sehun as the two began opening up their bottles.

 

“Hmm, no clue.” Sehun answered honestly, “But, if I know our brother like I think I do, I’m not sure it’ll be a good time for Yein.”

 

“What.” Kyungsoo hissed as he jabbed Sehun’s side.

 

“Ouch, that hurt.” Sehun pouted, rubbing his side.

 

Truthfully, the jab probably hurt Kyungsoo’s hand way more than the damage he attempted to inflict on Sehun.

 

Why Sehun’s core was as tough as a rock, Kyungsoo will always wonder but never ask.

 

“Why the hell did you let me go through with it then?” Kyungsoo sneered.

 

Sehun sighed, rubbing the back of his head anxiously, “Soo, look, living in this circle is not easy, you know? Suho already is on the outs with you, but, he’s attempting to make a connection. Even if he doesn’t like you after this, at least he’d know that you’re trustworthy.”

 

Kyungsoo made an annoyed look, “What is this, some type of game? Why do I have to prove anything to anyone?”

 

Sehun shook his head defeatedly, “In this world, trust is everything. Especially to Suho. This is your chance, Soo.”

 

“What? I don’t want to be accepted at the expensive of someone else.” He said fiercely.

 

“No, look, you’ve seen Yein. I can say, honestly, she is a very very creepy girl. She’s been going after Jongin for far too long and it makes him really uncomfortable. Not to mention, it makes Krystal super upset and annoyed. It needs to be dealt with.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip, crossing his arms as he racked his brain with the situation at hand.

 

“But how it will be dealt with is what I’m worried about,” Kyungsoo said defeatedly.

 

Sehun looked Kyungsoo dead in the eye with a blank expression, “That makes two of us...cheers?” Sehun perked up in an attempt to change the mood, which Kyungsoo reluctantly followed along.

 

“Cheers...I guess.” Kyungsoo tapped bottles with his brother, taking a swing of Soju and immediately regretting it.

 

“Was that fresh?!” Kyungsoo squirmed as he made a disgusted gagging sound.

 

“Oh come on, Soo. It’s not that bad.” Sehun jokingly rolled his eyes laughing at Kyungsoo’s utter distaste for the flavor.

 

“BOO!” Chanyeol grabbed at Kyungsoo’s sides giggling as the smaller boy jumped.

 

“I hate both of you,” Kyungsoo said dryly as he shoved his soju bottle into Chanyeol’s hands.

 

“Ew, what is this, fresh?” Chanyeol muttered in disgust as brought the bottle up to his nose, getting a sniff of the drink.

 

Kyungsoo quickly shot an ‘I told you no one freaking likes that shit flavor’ kind of look over to Sehun.

 

To which Sehun proudly took another swig, avoiding Kyungsoo’s glare.

 

“What are you two whispering about over here?” Chanyeol asked as he leaned his body onto Kyungsoo.

 

“Well, Suho is apparently testing me for his own sick enjoyment,” Kyungsoo replied dryly.

 

“Gnarly, what’s the asshat got you doing?” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes on Suho, sizing the guy up in case he had to handle Suho with his brute force.

 

“Well, that’s what we’re trying to find out!” Sehun replied with a perplexed expression.

 

“Sehun, shouldn’t you know him best? He’s your brother after all. He’s not going to fuck with Kyungsoo, right?”

 

Sehun nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhh, well, the thing about Suho is that he’s very smart, he thinks very quickly so he’s always been really unpredictable. I have no idea what he’s up to.”

 

“Yikes, so we have to be super alert then.” Chanyeol took a swig of soju that was definitely a stress-induced reaction.

 

Minseok quickly crossed the group before noticing them, his face immediately lighting up.

 

“Hey! Chanyeol, Sehun, do you mind helping me grab the crates of soju and bringing them into the house?”

 

“Oh, yeah of course.” Sehun and Chanyeol replied in tandem.

 

“You going to be okay by yourself for a bit..?” Chanyeol whispered as Sehun and Minseok made their way towards the next room.

 

Kyungsoo smugly smiled, “Yeah, don’t worry, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol gently took Kyungsoo’s hands into his own, placing his drink into Kyungsoo's smaller hands, “You mind keeping this safe for me then?” he laughed before turning on his heels, making his way to the other two outside.

 

Kyungsoo examined the bottle in his hands, lifting the drink up to his nose smelling the awful smell and immediately hissed in distaste.

 

“So gross,” Kyungsoo whispered to himself.

 

“Agreed.” Jongin chimed in as he took the bottle out of Kyungsoo’s hands, “Why are you drinking this?”

 

“Not my decision, I swear,” Kyungsoo said earnestly, eying Jongin quickly before examining the rest of the party, “Where’d Krystal go?”

 

“Huh?” Jongin cocked his head as he pursed his lips, “Oh, uh, somewhere talking to someone about something.” he laughed, “Why are you standing here all by yourself?”

 

“Ah, well, Minseok stole my brother and Chanyeol away from me, so, here I am...alone.”

 

“Glad you showed up, by the way.” Jongin grinned as he brought the soju bottle to his lips taking a drink.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, crossing his arms as he stared into the crowd of mingling people, “Yeah, well, I didn’t really have much of a choice.”

 

“You had a choice, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said as he leaned his tall body against a bookcase, “But you made the right choice. Suho tests everyone that comes into his life. So, even if he doesn’t like you after you prove your worth at least he would see you as trustworthy and loyal to the house,” Jongin took another sip before continuing, “And being reliable and trustworthy in Suho’s eyes by far surpasses whether he likes you or not.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, snagging the bottle out of Jongin’s hands and following suit, taking a swig of it and grimacing after in distaste.

 

“I’m not scared for myself, Jongin. I’m scared for that girl.” Kyungsoo locked eyes with the taller teen, “I can handle Suho...he doesn’t scare me.”

 

Jongin tugged at his turtleneck collar, grimacing as he chuckled, “Just a warning, Kyungsoo, it’s better to just go with the flow than going against the current, especially when the current is someone as resourceful, witty and headstrong as Suho.”

 

Jongin ran his hand through his hair, humming to himself in mid-thought, “But, then again, he is your step-brother so maybe you can get away with more than the average person...but, just be careful. Suho can be pretty ruthless when crossed or defied.”

 

“He’s really that bad, huh?”

 

Jongin nodded his head, “Please, tonight just do what is asked of you. It’ll make everything easier...trust me, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night slowly progressed and many drinking games ensued.

 

Kyungsoo already had a fair amount of shots before the clock had stricken 10 PM, but he was actually having fun.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun definitely helped and when Kyungsoo lost at a horrible game of ‘titanic’, Chanyeol stepped in a chugged the entire glass of beer and soju concoction in Kyungsoo honor.

 

“Chanyeol, you didn’t have to do that for me...I could have done it,” Kyungsoo said with amazement as Chanyeol let out a disgusted huff.

 

“Yeah right,” Chanyeol said playfully, “The minute you realized you sunk the shot glass horror was painted all over your cute little face!”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun chimed in, “You totally went pale Kyungsoo!” The two joined in laughter as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit how incredibly grateful he was to Chanyeol for stepping up to the plate and drinking it for him.

 

Kyungsoo felt pressure on his arm as he quickly looked up to noticed Sehun and Chanyeol focusing on something behind him.

 

“Mind if I steal Kyungsoo away for a bit?” Suho’s voice filled the air as the two nodded in agreeance, their faces flushed from consumption.

 

Kyungsoo was quickly whisked away from the party, call him crazy (or maybe it was the alcohol)...but Suho actually wrapped his arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder as the two walked down the hallway away from the drunken teens partying in the foyer.

 

“Right this way,” Suho said casually as the older teen lead Kyungsoo into an office like room, closing the door behind them.

 

“So, you having fun, Kyungsoo?” Suho asked cheekily as he turned to face his younger step-brother.

 

“Yeah, it’s all been pretty great so far..” Kyungsoo tried to fight back the fuzzy like feeling the multiple shots of soju was causing, “Uh, what about you, Suho? Are you having a good time?”

 

Suho grinned, “Yeah, seeing everyone happy and having a good time makes me feel good...you’re actually not too back yourself, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo did a subtle double take, surprised at the warm reception he was getting from Suho considering they didn’t have quite the best start.

 

“Really..?”

 

“Yeah,” Suho cocked a smile, “You’re surprised at my response?”

 

Kyungsoo huffed, “A bit, yes. You weren’t exactly too warm to me at first.”

 

“Ahh, yes, this is true,” Suho pursed his lips as he crossed his arms, “And it can continue to be like this, you know? You just have to prove yourself first.”

 

“The test?” Kyungsoo replied frankly.

 

“Yes, smart boy!” Suho smiled as he walked over to Kyungsoo, patting his shoulder with much enthusiasm, “Would you like to know what this little test is, exactly?”

 

Kyungsoo was hesitant, but also kind of curious as to what kind of weird test Suho was brewing inside of his so-called ‘unpredictable sense of imagination’.

 

Kyungsoo reluctantly nodded in agreeance.

 

“Good! I’ll tell you.” Suho quickly made himself comfy, sitting on top of the very large desk in the room as he also gestured Kyungsoo to take a seat in the chair directly facing him.

 

“Rumor has it that Yein is still up to her crazy antics, and possess a diary of some kind which contains invasive pictures of Jongin.”

 

“So she’s stalking him?” Kyungsoo asked flatly.

 

“Correct, one of Krystal’s lackeys just so happens to be floormates with Yein, and while Yein went up to use the restroom she managed to snoop around and discovered some secret pictures inside of a book, totally invading Jongin’s privacy.” Suho nodded quite seriously.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted left to right, “Okay…so where do I exactly fit in all of this?”

 

Suho smiled, clasping his hands together over his crossed legs, “Yes, well Kyungsoo, your role in this is to find and take those pictures from her. Apparently, she has a knack for storing them in her notebooks, which shouldn’t be too hard for you to find and take.” Suho cocked his head right as a cheeky smile spread across his face, “Of course, any other type of evidence you find would be bonus points for you.”

 

“So you want me to sneak up to a girls only floor, break into her room all for some creepy photos she took of Jongin? Don’t you think that’s a bit overboard? I mean, what would getting those photos from here prove anyway?” Kyungsoo asked calmly as his eyes met Suho’s.

 

“In terms of sneaking onto the all-girls floor, I suggest wearing a hoodie, which will be provided to you. Getting into her room? The code is 5783* and she’ll be preoccupied partying here with us, in fact…”

 

A notification rang throughout the room interrupting Suho mid-sentence, his eyes quickly glanced at the screen of his sleek all-black iPhone X, “She already is.”

 

Kyungsoo shifted in his chair, “And what if I refuse?” the wide-eyed teen cleared his throat as he continued, “Look, I know Yein is a bit creepy and all but don’t you think this is all a bit...much? Why don’t you all just act like normal school kids and report this to the principal or something?”

 

Suho let out an obviously sarcastic chuckle as he rubbed his temples, “Kyungsoo, do you really think it’s all that simple? We need proof of her actions, and going off of hearsay means nothing. I’m not sure how it is in America, but here in Korea, seeing is believing. Talk is cheap.”

 

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to admit Suho made a good point but sneaking into someone's room, stealing their private property and breaking school rules to do so wasn’t exactly so innocent either.

 

Kyungsoo let out a conflicted sigh, to which Suho gracefully hopped off the desk, kneeling in front of his younger step-brother with eyes mixed with mischief and comfort.

 

“Look...I know we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, alright? Blame my defensive nature, and yes...I can be kind of an asshole, I know. But...everyone here really seems to like you and I’m starting to find you not so nauseating myself.”

 

Kyungsoo locked eyes with Suho, unsure of what to do with that confession and super unsure if it was genuine or just for show.

 

Suho placed a reassuring hand on his younger brother's knee as their eyes locked on one another, “Do this Kyungsoo and you can live here, at Privilege House; and your life here at Seoul National Academy will be so much more fulfilling.”

 

Kyungsoo was questioning his morals at this very moment, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest from nervousness and the possible repercussions that could follow from this if he were to go through with it.

 

“Promise me,” Kyungsoo muttered.

 

Suho’s eyes sparkled with surprise as his mouth curled into a toothy smile, “I promise, Kyungsoo. Do this, and all the perks and protection of Privilege House is yours.”

 

“Not that.” Kyungsoo softly interrupted, his voice quiet yet stern, “Promise me that whatever you use this for, that it will be justified, and that you won’t go out of your way to embarrass or humiliate her.

 

Suho stared back at Kyungsoo, his expression a mixture of contemplation and quick thinking before finally nodding in agreeance with a half-cocked grin to match,  “You have my word.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo power walked….actually, he was running.

 

He had no idea how much time he had for this and after Suho threw a giant black hoodie over him he rushed his small self out of Privilege House and began running his way over to the Sungshin Dormitory, where Yein’s dorm was.

 

Throughout his run, Kyungsoo definitely took the time to question his morals and overall judgment.

 

There were definitely pros cons to this overall plan to oust Yein for her stalking, and although it is incredibly weird that she does this type of thing that makes Jongin super, super uncomfortable, Kyungsoo didn’t feel as if she should be publicly shamed for it in front of everyone at the school.

 

If anything, Kyungsoo hoped that Suho would just quietly handle this and inform someone in a position of power and then maybe, just maybe, Yein would get some type of school punishment that she could learn her lesson from and finally learn to stop being so creepy.

 

Kyungsoo stopped as he tried to catch his breath, leaning up against a lamp post as he began to look at his surroundings.

 

He let out a deep sigh as a realization dawned on him.

 

“I have no idea where this dormitory is, oh my god.”

 

Kyungsoo began to frantically read the signs of the buildings, trying to see if maybe luck was on his side and it was maybe already out in plain sight.

 

He began jogging his way down the stone path reading countless of signs but still to no avail.

 

“I’m never going to find it at this rate…” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he placed his hands on his hips, huffing in defeat.

 

He slowly turned on his heels, jumping in place from surprise, “Yixing!”

 

Kyungsoo let out a nervous laugh as he placed a hand on his heart, “You scared the hell out of me, oh my god.”

 

Yixing cocked his head as he laughed at Kyungsoo’s exacerbated expression, “What are you doing all the way out here at this time of night, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Ahh, yes well, you see I have to do something for a friend of mine..?” He wasn’t too sure how much to share, surely a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.

 

It wasn’t too far from the truth anyway...right?

 

“You’re getting something for your friend..?” Yixing asked with doubt drenching his questioning tone.

 

“Yes!” Kyungsoo replied eagerly, as he shifted in his stance.

 

“Getting something for your friend at 1 in the morning..?” Yixing raised his brows as he crossed his arms, obviously not buying the lie.

 

Kyungsoo huffed, “Okay, it’s complicated...I-I just have to get this book for a friend, it’s kind of a super urgent situation I’ve been chosen to do!” he thought quickly on his feet, he noticed Yixing’s expression lightened up, hopefully, this was a better lie. 

 

“Ahh, okay, okay. I get it...Well, do you need any help?” Yixing walked closer as Kyungsoo nodded eagerly.

 

“Yes, actually! Uhh, do you know how to get to the Sungshin Dormitory from here?”

 

“Ah,” Yixing looked around before pointing in the opposite direction Kyungsoo was running in, “It’s all the way on the opposite side of campus, I can help you get there if you’d like?”

 

“Oh, yes that would be so great...thank you, Yixing.” Kyungsoo said happily as the two started walking together.

 

“What was the rush, by the way?” Yixing asked casually, “You seemed to be in quite the hurry.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a forced laugh as he scratched the back of his head nervously, “Ah, you see, I’m in a bit of a time crunch. My friend really needs her journal soon so I was rushing to find it.”

 

Yixing’s brows perked up, “Oh, should we run there then?”

 

“Would you mind?”

 

“Not at all, Kyungsoo.” Yixing jumped energetically, “Try to keep up!”

 

Kyungsoo learned something new about his roommate through this odd little mission he was sent to achieve.

 

Yixing was a really fast runner, so fast that it was actually quite difficult for him to keep up.

 

He wasn’t too sure of the sports available at the academy, but Kyungsoo reckoned Yixing should definitely try his hand at cross country or track considering he manages to run like bats out of hell; super fast.

 

After much running, turning, passing by multiple buildings Kyungsoo had never actually seen before, and crossing a bridge it seemed the two had finally made it to their destination as Yixing started slowing down his pace, making his way towards the steps of the dormitory.

 

“Got you here in one piece!” Yixing joked as he patted Kyungsoo on the back.

 

Kyungsoo leaned over, placing his hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, “How are...you that….fast?” He replied as he tried his best to catch his breath.

 

Yixing laughed in response as he gestured Kyungsoo to follow, “Come on, let's go get that book!”

 

“Ah, about that…” Kyungsoo nervously replied, “You see, it’s kind of funny actually, we have to go on the girl's floor in order to get that book.”

 

“What??” Yixing turned to face Kyungsoo with a confused expression, “You know we can get in big trouble for that, right?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed in response, totally aware of the repercussions that could come from this stupid little test.

 

“Yeah...I know it’s a bit crazy, Yixing, but my friend can’t get it she’s super tied up at the moment and I’m the only one able to help her out in this very moment.”

 

Yixing folded his arms as he stopped just a few inches from the dormitory’s doorway, obviously on the fence about the whole situation.

 

Kyungsoo gave Yixing credit though, considering he was literally lying through his teeth.

 

“It’s okay, Yixing. I understand and honestly you’ve helped me out a lot. I think I can handle it from here, actually.” Kyungsoo offered his roommate a small smile as he made his way past him and through the doorway.

 

Kyungsoo made it to the 4th step of the foyers staircase before hearing footsteps trailing not too far behind him.

 

“We’ll make this quick.” Yixing smirked, “You go in and I’ll keep watch, got it?”

 

Kyungsoo beamed as the two boys quickly made it onto the 5th floor where Yein’s room was supposedly on.

 

“You know the room, right?” Yixing asked curiously.

 

“Yes, the passcode as well.”

 

“Perfect,” Yixing breathed out as he slowly opened up the stairwell doorway that leads into the hallway, “You go ahead and make a run for it. Once you’re in you should be fine. Just make sure to keep your head low to avoid the CCTV.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, taking Yixing’s advice as he popped up the hoodie over his face.

 

“Thank’s Yixing, I really appreciate this.”

 

Yixing cocked a half-smile, “I’ll be waiting here, good luck!”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, briskly walking down the slightly dimmed hallway, doing his best to keep his head down as he occasionally looked up to read the room numbers.

 

Luckily, the dorm wasn’t too far from the staircase and before he knew it, he was steadily entering the passcode and after entering the last character Kyungsoo was officially allowed access and had successfully infiltrated Yein’s dorm room.

 

“Book, book, book.” Kyungsoo said to himself as he quietly shut the door behind him, “If I was a book where I be...?”

 

Kyungsoo glanced around, quickly noticing just how neat and tidy everything was as he began shifting around Yein’s belongings that were on her desk.

 

Kyungsoo must have gone through about 8 different books before stumbling upon the one that was filled with incriminating photos of Jongin that immediately fell to the floor upon opening.

 

“Oh my gosh…” Kyungsoo let out a shocked whisper as he flipped through picture after picture, all of them involving Jongin doing different activities throughout his day, many of the photos containing written deranged love captions that made Kyungsoo shutter a bit in creepiness.

 

Kyungsoo lifted up the book once more, flipping through the pages and seeing written passages with small photocards of Jongin.

 

The entries were almost as if she were writing to her estranged boyfriend who was serving time in the military or something.

 

He flipped once more to find multiple pages dedicated to hating Krystal, devil horns, curse words, unflattering pictures, even wishing for her death in some instances…

 

“Wow, they weren’t kidding.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide in shock, totally unaware that Yein could potentially be a threat to someone’s very existence, she didn’t seem to be that type of person considering her innocent and small demeanor.

 

Kyungsoo glanced up and noticed the time, he quickly got himself up off the floor, gathering the notebook and pictures he needed to give to Suho and made his way back to Yixing.

 

“You find what you needed?” Yixing asked with excitement.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo waved the notebook victoriously with a big smile to match, “All thanks to you, Yixing.”

 

“Don’t make me blush,” Yixing grinned, “We should head out before someone catches us.”

 

Kyungsoo’s thick brows shot up in surprise, “Ah! Yeah, good idea…”

 

The two boys made it out of the dorm without any sort of hiccup, which tickled Kyungsoo impressed with how easy Suho’s little test turned out to be.

 

He’d imagine Suho not being too happy with how simple getting the journal was, but he definitely wasn’t going to tell Suho that and risk getting some other trial thrown at him to compensate for difficulty.

 

“This was really fun, Kyungsoo.” Yixing smiled as he placed his hands into his hoodies front pocket.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled in response, “Thanks for helping me, Yixing. If I didn’t bump into you I would have been toast.”

 

Yixing hummed, turning to look at Kyungsoo with a raised brow, “Now, since I’ve helped you tell me the real reason you need that journal.”

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, giggling as he avoided Yixing’s intimidating gaze, “Wh-what?? This was just a simple little errand I had to do for my friend-”

 

“Kyungsoo, not to sound like an asshole, but, you literally just enrolled in this school. I hardly doubt you’ve made that good of a friend to break serious school rules for them.”

 

Yixing took Kyungsoo’s silence as an acknowledgment of being caught in a lie.

 

“Alright, spill.” Yixing grinned as poked Kyungsoo’s side playfully.

 

“Okay, okay,” Kyungsoo sighed, “Couldn’t fool you for a second, huh?”

 

“Nope, this whole thing was fishy the moment I saw you running frantically so late at night. Spill.” Yixing urged as Kyungsoo nervously played with his hands.

 

“Alright...Well, this was all a test.” Kyungsoo started, “My step-brother doesn’t really like me and sent me on some type of mission to fetch this notebook in order to prove my loyalty or whatever…”

 

Yixing scoffed, “That’s fucking annoying.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, you’re telling me.”

 

“I didn’t know you had family here?” Yixing replied.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “This whole having brothers thing is a relatively new thing for me too.”

 

Yixing cocked his head in confusion, “I...don’t follow.”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, “Uhh, long story short? My mom died which lead me to discover my long lost father who turned out to be some mega-shot CEO that lives here in Seoul. Cue the step-mother and the brothers I never knew I had, the super nice private boarding school and life for me has literally been me kinda living in this weird daze lately considering how much has been thrown at me in a matter of weeks.”

 

“Yikes,” Yixing chimed in, “That sounds like a lot all at once.”

 

“Correct,” Kyungsoo joked as he continued, “It gets worse when you find out that your oldest step-brother rules the school with an iron fist and doesn’t exactly like you and can make your life a living hell if he wanted to. Suho isn't exactly the nicest person, but, hopefully, he’ll like me a bit better after this, or I pray that I can manage to get off of his shit list...”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, totally unaware that Yixing had stopped in his tracks, to which Kyungsoo soon realized after turning to shoot a smile at his roommate only to see nothing.

 

“Yi-Yixing..?” Kyungsoo turned his body to see Yixing standing still in his tracks, his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo, his eyes serious and brows furrowed.

 

Kyungsoo noticed the mood change and immediately felt uneasy.

 

“Hey...you alrigh-”

 

“Suho is your step-brother?” Yixing interrupted with obvious distaste in his tone.

 

“Uhh, yeah...You know him?” Kyungsoo replied as he nervously walked back to Yixing.

 

Yixing huffed out a deep breath, his eyes shooting back and forth as if he were deep in thought, thinking over the news he’d just heard.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure how to take this, it was obvious that Yixing was upset and he had no idea what to say to make him feel better.

 

“I-did I just help you do something bad?” Yixing said through gritted teeth, “Don’t lie to me.”

 

Kyungsoo was caught off guard by Yixing’s hostile tone and passionate eyes filled with anger.

 

“Uh...I, well you see...This girl has been stalking Jongin, and-”

 

“Unbelievable…” Yixing shook his head as he rolled his eyes, running his hands through his hair as he laughed cynically to himself, “No matter how far I distance myself Suho still manages to wiggle his way into my fucking life...”

 

Kyungsoo paused, eyes darting left to right, “What do you mean..?”

 

Yixing’s expression was calm once more although he looked a bit annoyed, “Nothing, Kyungsoo...Uh,” Yixing paused, as he tried gathering his thoughts together, “You need to make a choice right now.”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as his eyes locked on Yixing.

 

“Right now Suho is trying to claim ownership over you. Yeah, he rules the school like a dictator and he’ll use you as a pawn for his own benefit, throwing you under the bus the moment it’s convenient for him in order to cover his own ass.”

 

Yixing huffed, rubbing his temples as he tried to calm himself, “You can either go and put the book back and stop the possible harassment that will come to this next victim or you can dirty your hands and join his little kingdom and be one of his mindless minions…”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at his feet, shifting in his stance as he thought over Yixing’s words.

 

In hindsight, this almost felt as if Yixing was scolding him considering how guilty he was feeling at this very moment.

 

This decision wasn’t easy, though.

 

So much was on the line…

 

Gaining Suho’s approval, and Kyungsoo finally being recognized as Suho’s step-brother was actually a huge deal to the teen although he never really admitted it.

 

Getting to live in Privilege House with Chanyeol and Sehun was also something he really wanted.

 

And getting closer to Jongin and putting an end to the harassment he’s been putting up with is definitely important to Kyungsoo as well.

 

Kyungsoo leveled his breathing as he weighed out his options, swaying as he anxiously fidgeted with his hands.

 

“Well..?” Yixing asked as his eyes narrowed in on Kyungsoo.

 

“I..” Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he met eyes with Yixing, “I have to do this, Yixing. There is so much more behind this than you realize, and-”

 

“You’re making the wrong choice.” Yixing interrupted, “You’ll see soon enough.”

 

Yixing shook his head in disappointment as he quickly turned on his heels, not looking back even after Kyungsoo called out to him multiple times.

 

Kyungsoo mentally kicked himself as he watched Yixing walk away into the shadows of the night, he couldn’t help but wonder the history of Yixing’s distaste for Suho.

 

What happened between the two of them that caused Yixing to possess so much aggression?

 

Considering Yixing’s normal cheerful disposition, Kyungsoo determined there had to be some serious bad blood between the two.

 

Kyungsoo sighed to himself as he tightened the grip on the journal he had in his hand.

 

“I have to do this,” he said to himself as he began walking back to privilege house, where he would finish this little test and seal the fate for not only himself...but also for Yein.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Wow, it’s way worse than I thought…” Suho whispered as he flipped through the pages, Minseok peeped over Suho’s shoulder as the two of them looked over the evidence together.

 

Krystal was pacing back and forth, visibly upset and venting her frustrations as Jongin and Kyungsoo sat in the chairs facing the desk that Suho and Minseok were sitting on.

 

“I knew it,” Krystal said through gritted teeth, “I knew that little tramp was still obsessed over Jongin I could just feel it in my bones that creepy little bitch!”

 

Kyungsoo shrunk in his chair a bit, obviously not feeling good about being the messenger in this shit show.

 

“Now, now, no need to curse, Krystal, it’s beneath you,” Suho said slyly as he finally closed the book, clasping his hands together and smiling at Kyungsoo.

 

“You did well, Kyungsoo,” Suho cocked his head smoothly, “Very well, actually...I’m impressed.”

 

Kyungsoo shyly nodded, still uncertain about all of this.

 

“This means he’s in, right?” Jongin asked impatiently, to which Kyungsoo’s eyes flew over to Jongin, a bit confused as to why that mattered to him rather than finding out that his stalker was now officially going to be busted.

 

Suho grinned, “Of course, I’m a man of my word and Kyungsoo has passed the test and exceeded my expectations.”

 

“So...what does this mean then?” Kyungsoo eyed Suho and Jongin both as Krystal grabbed the journal out of Suho’s hands in order to look it over herself.

 

“You can move in,” Jongin said cooley as he shot Kyungsoo a small grin.

 

“Yes, we can make moving preparations for tomorrow if you’d like, I hope you’re friendly with Baekhyun,” Suho added with a whimsical tone.

 

“Baekhyun??” Jongin asked with furrowed brows, “Kyungsoo can move in with me, I told you I’d be cool with it.”

 

Suho smiled a crooked smiled as he eyed Jongin up and down, “Now, now, don’t be silly. Why would I make Sehun or Baekhyun move rooms when Kyungsoo can just move into the already vacant bed and it be over and done with?”

 

Jongin tried his best to hide his annoyance, “Ah, I guess that makes sense.” He replied with disappointment in his voice.

 

“What does this mean for Yein..?” Kyungsoo blurted as that question had been on his mind the moment this task was assigned to him.

 

Minseok looked at Suho with expressionless eyes as the room fell silent, and all eyes narrowed in on Suho as he declared the fate and final judgment for Yein.

 

“Hmmm,” Suho hummed as he looked at his fellow peers across the room, “That, my dear Kyungsoo is a secret. Don’t worry your pretty little head, any one of you,” Suho pointed to Krystal as a sinister grin spread across her face, “Put your trust into me, and be rest assured that Yein will receive a just and fair punishment for every despicable action she has done to our members at Privilege House.”

 

Kyungsoo nervously swallowed as Suho’s threatening eyes landed on him.

 

“All you have to do now, Kyungsoo, is sit back, and enjoy the show.”

 


	7. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Kaisoo smut finally~  
> Sorry for making you wait!  
> Enjoy ;)

“So, do you think you’ll need any help moving?” Jongin asked as he continued conducting a tour of the house that Kyungsoo would soon be a part of.

“Hm, an extra set of strong hands would definitely be helpful if you’re interested..?” Kyungsoo replied with playfulness in his voice, which was definitely inspired by the multiple celebratory shots Suho insisted Kyungsoo to take for successfully retrieving the evidence that would finally bar Yein and her creepy antics from inflicting future damage.

Kyungsoo’s round eyes narrowed in on Jongin as he continued to showcase many different parts of the house.

Suho insisted on the spontaneous tour and Jongin to be the one to do it.

It was definitely weird, but Kyungsoo remembered that a little alcohol makes everyone act a little more comfortable. Especially Suho, which Kyungsoo took note of considering his older step-brother hasn’t exactly been the warmest person to him.

“And this is your room,” Jongin announced as he opened the door which showcased Baekhyun's already established side of the dorm as well as an empty bed and desk that would soon be his.

The room was incredibly modern and chic to put it simply.

Marble floors, a huge expensive looking fuzzy all white rug spread out in the center, even a little lounge area with a couch and coffee table to match the dorm rooms high dollar and elegant aesthetic. 

“This is my room..?” Kyungsoo said in awe as he slowly made his way around the dorm, slowly caressing his furniture, taking in the beauty of it all.

“You sound surprised,” Jongin replied with a hint of humor in his voice as he trailed behind Kyungsoo.

“You might be used to this stuff but this is all still really new to me,” Kyungsoo bowed his head as he gathered his thoughts, “I’ve never lived in a place as nice as this, it’s all pretty unreal to me right now.”

Jongin took a breath as he tried his best to comfort Kyungsoo, stepping closer to the smaller boy as he rested his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“Get used to it, Kyungsoo...A person as interesting and unique as you only deserves the finer things in life.” Jongin replied as he gently moved his hands down Kyungsoo’s arms.

Kyungsoo welcomed the affection, even if he didn’t outwardly show it.

He felt so fuzzy from the alcohol and maybe he was just assuming things but he definitely felt as if Jongin was potentially making a pass at him.

“Uhh, you think so?” Kyungsoo asked as he stood still, feeling Jongin continue to caress his body.

Kyungsoo couldn’t really believe what this was happening, nor could he really register that this probably would look really bad if someone happened to walk in at this moment, but, his mind was so woozy that the question of morals seemed to fade away rather quickly.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Jongin wrapped his long arms around his waist. He tried his best to suppress a small moan from escaping his heart-shaped lips as he felt something rather firm rub up against his plump behind; but to no avail, Jongin heard the whimper and continued to tease Kyungsoo slowly.

Jongin placed his full lips onto Kyungsoo’s ear as he gripped his big hands on Kyungsoo small waist.

“Is this okay?” He whispered cooly as Kyungsoo shuddered from the intimacy.

“I-” Kyungsoo tried to focus behind closed eyes as he continued to be distracted by something big and pulsing rubbing up against his ass in such a teasing manner.

“I-I’m a viRGIN-” Kyungsoo spluttered out totally embarrassing himself.

Jongin let out a hearty laugh, quickly plopping his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder from the 2nd hand embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo muttered out as he scrunched up his face in shame, “I don’t know how this works…” Kyungsoo admitted as he felt Jongin lift his head up slowly.

“You’re really cute, you’re aware of that, right?” Jongin said calmly as his hand caressed Kyungsoo’s flushed cheek.

“You think I’m cute?” Kyungsoo asked with his voice cracking at the end of the question.

“I’ve had my eye on you the moment I first bumped into you, at the hotel...Ever since then I’ve really wanted to do this...” Jongin’s fingers guided Kyungsoo to turn his head, leading the two into a soft kiss.

Kyungsoo welcomed the warmth of Jongin’s velvety lips onto his own, their mouths working with one another in tandem as Kyungsoo freely moaned into each and every kiss.

“Eager boy,” Jongin said between kisses as Kyungsoo tried very hard to ignore how much that actually turned him on.

Before Kyungsoo knew it, he was on his back on his new bed with Jongin fully pressed up on him, their mouths hot on one another as they basically fought to out kiss one another.

Kyungsoo felt incredibly hot, his face visibly red and hungry to continue tasting Jongin and feeling the tall model’s lips on his own.

“M’hottt..” Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin sat up.

“You’re feeling hot?” Jongin asked as he stared down to see Kyungsoo’s totally flushed face.

Kyungsoo looked so incredibly innocent as he squirmed under Jongin’s hungry gaze.

Jongin was the first to strip off his shirt, Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned the taller boy’s muscular yet slim figure in awe.

He couldn’t believe that someone as hot as Jongin was interested let along kissing and now stripping in front of him.

Kyungsoo felt so overstimulated just by gazing at Jongin’s incredibly fit physique and had to look away from embarrassment.

Jongin noticed, and used this to his advantage, leaning down to Kyungsoo once more, leaving a trail of kisses up to his ear as he whispered, “Do you like what you see, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked with a devilish smirk spread across his face.

Jongin teasingly licked on Kyungsoo’s ear causing the smaller boy to shutter in response, letting out a weak moan that drove Jongin absolutely mad.

“Time to show me that sexy little body of yours, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said slyly as he worked quickly to undo the buttons to reveal Kyungsoo’s slim little figure that Jongin gently ran his hands over, sending chills up Kyungsoo’s spin.

“What a pretty body you have,” Jongin said seductively as he began playing with Kyungsoo pretty dark rouge colored nipples that instantly grew hard by the touch, causing Kyungsoo to bite his lip with pleasure.

Jongin quickly got to work, kissing and sucking on Kyungsoo’s firm little nipples as well as leaving trails of kisses up his neck until meeting Kyungsoo’s open mouth once more.

The friction Jongin was inflicting onto Kyungsoo as their erections rubbed against each other made Kyungsoo grit his teeth as he bucked his hips in response.

“Come over here,” Jongin said sternly as he got on his knees, undoing buttons and unzipping the zipper of his dress pants, “Show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can really do.”

Kyungsoo sat up, looking into Jongin’s dark eyes as the hotel prince caressed Kyungsoo’s thigh encouragingly, still wearing a devilish smile that was enticing yet mischievous.

Kyungsoo licked his lips as he positioned himself in front of Jongin, he could see the bulge throbbing through the red Calvin Klein underwear.

“It’s okay,” Jongin whispered with a seductive tone, “Go on, Kyungsoo...touch it.”

He nervously stared at Jongin’s concealed member like an idiot until Jongin finally let out a small laugh, grabbing Kyungsoo wrist and guiding the smaller teen’s hand onto his hardening cock.

“See? It doesn’t bite,” Jongin joked as he shadowed Kyungsoo’s hand that stroked the long thick length back and forth.

Jongin let out a hiss when Kyungsoo pulled down the red briefs which revealed Jongin’s think piece to the cool night air.

Jongin’s long throbbing cock bobbing right in front of Kyungsoo’s pouty full lips.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched at the sight of it, he didn’t have a ruler on him but Jongin was definitely concealing a monster in his pants in secret this entire time.

He couldn’t believe he was about to put Jongin’s cock into his mouth, and it was definitely wrong considering Jongin just so happens to be in a relationship, but with alcohol clouding his best judgement, and his hormones running at an all-time high, Krystal and Jongin being an item was the last thing on his mind.

Kyungsoo eagerly took a mouthful of Jongin with ease as he worked his warm little mouth up and down Jongin’s thick cock.

Jongin let out a moan as he ran a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, guiding the other teen’s head up and down on his cock as Kyungsoo eagerly serviced the girthy length.

Kyungsoo instinctively arched his back, his plump little ass rising as he tried his best to take every inch of Jongin’s throbbing cock into his mouth.

He gagged on Jongin’s swollen member, pulling back as he continued to jerk off Jongin’s fat cock.

“Take your time,” Jongin whispered as he continued running a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo tried once more, feeling Jongin’s hard member filling up his mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

“Open up that throat, Soo,” Jongin added as he gently thrusted his cock deeper down Kyungsoo’s warm wet mouth, “That’s it, good boy, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s continued to take Jongin’s long strokes into his mouth, sucking Jongin’s girthy pipe with much enthusiasm, his juicy lips so spread around Jongin’s fat cock.

“Fuck,” Jongin whimpered as Kyungsoo continued to work his mouth on throbbing member.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, their eyes meeting, both dark and filled with lust and pleasure.

“You look so pretty with a cock stuffed mouth, Kyungsoo.” Jongin hummed as he caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek, thrusting his hips once more into the open mouth.

Kyungsoo fought back a blush when he felt Jongin’s hand reach into his pants and teasing his ass.

“Such a plump ass you have hiding back there,” Jongin gritted his teeth as he massaged Kyungsoo’s round booty.

Kyungsoo moaned with a mouth full of Jongin’s cock as he felt Jongin’s fingers prying into his tight ring of muscle.

“Feel good?” Jongin teased as he pulled away from Kyungsoo’s warm mouth, maneuvering his long body to focus on Kyungsoo’s perfectly round ass.

Kyungsoo buried his face from the embarrassment.

“Answer me,” Jongin demanded as he began licking on Kyungsoo’s sensitive entrance, prodding his tongue into Kyungsoo tight hole which caused the smaller teen to arch his back with pleasure.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whimpered as he felt Jongin’s warm tongue swirling around his smooth pink hole.

“Yes, what?” Jongin replied as he slapped Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Yes...It feels good, Jongin…” Kyungsoo bit his lip as Jongin continued pleasuring Kyungsoo even when something caught the model’s eye from across the room.

He focused on a pair of sharp eyes with a sharp devilish smile to match that quietly watched from afar near the cracked doorway to the bedroom.

A small nod came from the mysterious figure and before Jongin knew it, the ominous stranger had slowly shut the door, disappearing from sight. 

How long the figure had been watching the two could be anyone's guess, but Jongin tried not to be shaken by the abrupt disturbance considering he’d been pinning for Kyungsoo for far too long.

“Get on your hands and knees, now,” Jongin demanded with an intense tone, to which Kyungsoo obeyed, instinctively arching his back causing his firm round bubble butt to reveal his slicked up hole which Jongin would soon be filling up with his throbbing cock.

“Such a beautiful fat ass you have, Kyungsoo, oh my god.” Jongin cooed as he gave Kyungsoo’s ass another hard slap, quickly lining up his throbbing member onto Kyungsoo’s tight pink hole.

The moment Kyungsoo felt Jongin pushing into him was an experience he’ll never forget.

Kyungsoo couldn’t fight back the moans or control how hard his own cock was throbbing as Jongin slowly pushed his thick shaft up into Kyungsoo.

Jongin had to catch his breath as Kyungsoo was so incredibly tight around him, he couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally be inside of the boy he’d been wanting for so long.

“Fuck,” Jongin swore as he pressed his long body up against Kyungsoo’s back, “You feel so fucking good, Soo...Your hole is so tight on my cock…”

Jongin left multiple kisses on Kyungsoo neck as the two heavily breathed through each and every thrust Jongin administered into Kyungsoo’s velvety insides.

The sound of Jongin’s hips slapping against Kyungsoo perky bouncing ass filled the room as Jongin continued to mercilessly drill his cock into Kyungsoo tight little hole.

Kyungsoo’s constant whimpering and pleasure filled moans encouraged the model to thrust into Kyungsoo faster and faster.  
   
“J-Jongin...It feels so good,” Kyungsoo moaned into the mattress as he took every inch of Jongin.

“I don’t think I can last-” Kyungsoo voice sounded faint as Jongin roughly thrusted into Kyungsoo’s body with great passion.

“Cum for me, Soo” Jongin teased the smaller teen as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s next, delivering a slew of passionate kisses as he drilled into Kyungsoo non-stop causing Kyungsoo to release, his entire body tightening and pulsing around Jongin’s throbbing cock.

The pressure being too much to handle, Jongin couldn’t hold back and released shortly after, filling up Kyungsoo with his creamy load as the two breathed heavily through their highs.

Jongin pulled the exhausted Kyungsoo up close to his body, cuddling the messy haired and totally flushed Kyungsoo.

“Have fun?” Jongin asked cheekily as he wrapped his long muscular arms around Kyungsoo’s worn out body.

“Everything I dreamed it would be,” Kyungsoo said weakly through closed eyes, immediately snuggling into Jongin’s warm body and welcoming the intimacy. 

Jongin softly smiled into Kyungsoo’s messy hair as the work out boy drifted off into a deep sleep.

The model troked Kyungsoo’s face softly, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you, Kyungsoo.”

  

* * *

  

Waking up with a 180cm super hot model who also has a girlfriend wasn’t exactly on Kyungsoo’s bucket list.

The wide-eyed teenager actually had no idea how he ended up in this incredibly compromising situation, but he knew that he had to escape and fast.

“I’m naked.”

Kyungsoo mentally screamed to himself as he carefully tried his hardest to escape Jongin’s death grip and long legs that seemed to have crisscrossed and somehow intertwined with his own.

It took Kyungsoo at least 40 long minutes before he managed to slip out of Jongin’s grip and slowly put his clothing back on.

The pounding in Kyungsoo’s head was constant and seemed to have no end in sight as he tried his best to gather his bearings.

Kyungsoo slowly made his way to the door but before making his escape he took one last glimpse of the serene beauty that was Kim Jongin.

“Even while sleeping he still manages to look absolutely perfect.”

Kyungsoo thought as he admired the hotel prince from afar, taking in every inch of Jongin’s exposed tanned body that was out on full display for Kyungsoo to appreciate.

Kyungsoo licked his lips, mentally smacking himself moments later considering this situation was very bad and he didn’t even want to think about what happened while he was incredibly intoxicated last night.

The small teen quietly made his way out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible as he was met with an unexpected surprise.

“You’re up early!” Suho’s chipper voice boomed totally causing Kyungsoo to jump in fear, his whole side practically slamming up against the door that he had just worked so hard to quietly shut.

“SUHO!” Kyungsoo shouted, “Uhh, oh wow it’s so weird to see-uh...you’re up early!”

“Yeah, I had some business to handle this morning...Could say the same thing to you though considering how wrecked you look. Did you crash here?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted left to right nervously as he tried to play it as cool as possible, “Ohh, uh, I think those multiple shots caught up to me and I ended up wandering up here and falling asleep.”

“Ahh,” Suho replied nonchalantly as a single brow rose up in suspicion, “You look like you had fun last night.” He added casually.

Kyungsoo awkwardly chuckled as his mouth formed into a forced smile, “Yeah, last night was a lot of fun, I’m glad I was invited; as well as, I’m happy you and I have a better understanding of one another now.”

Suho stared at Kyungsoo quietly with folded arms, almost as if his mother had caught him lying through his teeth and was about the get the biggest scolding of his life.

“Me too!” Suho let out a laugh, as Kyungsoo let out a deep breath in relief.

Suho patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he began to escort Kyungsoo down the stairs and to the front door of Privilege House.

“Kyungsoo, since last night, was a bit wild and everyone is practically wrecked, I’ll send for movers to help you later on in the day.” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement as Suho continued, “That way you can rest up a bit more and have time to pack and all that...sound good?”

Kyungsoo sheepishly smiled, “Yeah, uh...thank you, Suho.”

The two boys made it to the entrance as Suho patted Kyungsoo’s back once more, “Oh no no no, Kyungsoo...thank you. Also, we’re all meeting for lunch later today. You’re going to want to be in attendance for that.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he nodded his head, “Thank you for the invite, Suho.”

“No problem, Kyungsoo,” A devilish little smiled spread across his dashingly handsome face, “You’re in for quite the treat.”

 

* * *

  

Just as Kyungsoo thought, Yixing was nowhere to be found once he arrived back to the dorm.

He quickly showered and started to pack his belongings shortly after.

Kyungsoo managed to squeeze a nap in before getting multiple calls from Sehun to meet him near the square to the planned lunch date with the other members of Privilege House.

Luckily for Kyungsoo, he hadn’t totally unpacked all of his belongings which made repacking everything quite easy.

Kyungsoo quickly threw on some light wash jeans, a simple black tee-shirt, a nice pair of shoes and quickly opened the door to reveal a tall tanned figure standing in the doorway in a stance that indicated he was probably about to knock.

“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo muttered with large eyes as Jongin stared back with shocked eyes.

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Jongin said with a bit of surprise in his voice as he placed a hand on the doorsill, playing off the coincidental meeting.       

“What brings you here?” Kyungsoo asked as the two remained standing in the doorway.

“Wanted to walk you to lunch today,” Jongin replied with a cold tone.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he checked his phone out of awkwardness, “Uh, well, I’m on my way to meet everyone already...”

“Perfect,” Jongin ran a free hand through his luscious black hair, “Let’s go together.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip as he inched himself forward, closing the door behind him slowly, “Uh, yeah, I don’t see why not.” Kyungsoo did his best to avoid Jongin’s intimidating gaze as the two began making their way to the square.

It was pretty fucking bizarre to state the obvious.

Just a few hours ago Kyungsoo woke up snuggled up in bed with Jongin, the two being completely naked and their bodies intertwined with one another.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to admit it, but he definitely noticed that his whole body was, in fact, sore as he completed the walk of shame back to his dorm room earlier in the morning.

To be more specific, his back, legs, and ass were really, really fucking sore.

Kyungsoo winched at the thought, “Goddammit,” he whispered to himself.

“What?” Jongin asked as he turned to look at Kyungsoo with half-lidded eyes.

Kyungsoo sighed as he stopped in his tracks, running his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes as he tried his best to remember the events that took place last night.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo muttered, “What exactly happened last night...between us?” He said through gritted teeth.

The tall teenager tilted his head, a smug smile slowly spread across his face, “You don’t remember the super fun time you and I had together last night, Kyungsoo?” Jongin started, “I can do my best to maybe give you a little refresher,” He teased as he slowly inched his way forward to Kyungsoo, reaching for his side and gently gripping onto the smaller boy’s hip.

“Jongin, stop!” Kyungsoo said feverishly as he backed away from Jongin’s touch, “We had sex. Didn’t we?!”

“Yeah,” Jongin admitted frankly.

Kyungsoo shook his head, rubbing his fingers over his temples in a clockwise motion as he tried his best to calm his nerves.

“You seem upset,” Jongin stated boredly as he closed the distance between the two once more.

“What?” Kyungsoo said with distaste, “Jongin, you have a girlfriend and you cheated on her last night. We did a bad thing!”

Jongin sighed, “Okay, look, it’s way less complicated than you think, alright?” Jongin said defensively.

“What does that even mean?” Kyungsoo replied with annoyance, “Your attitude and ‘too cool’ vibe is really starting to piss me off.”

Jongin scoffed, “Look, I really don’t want to fight about this with you while we’re in public and about something you’re ignorant about.”

“Oh, so now I’m ignorant?” Kyungsoo laughed to himself as he pushed Jongin out of his way, turning back to say one last thing, “Sorry I’m too stupid to understand what cheating means. You know I used to be poor, right? I’m sorry someone as high as you had to fuck some easy low-class scum like me, I apologize.”

Jongin rolled his eyes as he watched Kyungsoo storm off, realizing he really should’ve chosen his words better and now hating himself for having just  
royally fucked up something he’d worked so hard to set up.  
  


* * *

 

“Hey Kyung…” Baekhyun stopped mid-sentence as he was immediately intimidated by Kyungsoo’s hostile energy and annoyed facial expression.

Kyungsoo quickly passed by multiple school peers as he darted towards two tall boys who were laughing and talking amongst themselves.

“Oh, Kyung..soo, hey, what’s wrong?” Sehun eyes were filled with concern as he placed both of his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

“Please don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo said coldly as Sehun immediately obliged. 

“Sure thing,” Sehun replied awkwardly, quickly placing his hands to his sides.

“What’s up though, Soo?” Chanyeol asked, all too familiar with Kyungsoo’s usual behaviors.

Kyungsoo huffed as he avoided eye contact of the two tall giants, “Nothing, everything's fine.”

Sehun pursed his lips as he eyed Chanyeol suspiciously to which Chanyeol nodded reassuring Sehun that everything would be fine.

“What is for lunch?” Kyungsoo said blankly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Right, about that, Suho told us to wait out here for a bit until he arrives which should be...Ah! There he is!” Sehun pointed to Suho who was now flagging the group to walk toward the center of The Square.

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol said chipperly as the group made their way towards Suho who was sporting his usual smug smile.

Kyungsoo looked up, making eye contact with Suho.

Something about the exchange made Kyungsoo feel uneasy, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on as to what it was that was making him feel this way.

The pouty teen quickly narrowed in on a figure that was slowly coming into frame from behind Suho.

It was Yein, who sported an eager smile and dolled up to the nines.

Suho shot Kyungsoo a small wink before looking up, Kyungsoo followed the gaze to notice countless of papers falling from up above.

Hundreds, possibly thousands of papers were falling from the multiple stories as other students began reaching up, quickly grasping and reading the papers that were now flooding the square.

Kyungsoo reached up himself as he managed to grab one, his eyes reading over the paper, his eyes growing wide with shock.

He looked up to meet eyes once again with Suho, the devilish smile still painted on his face as hundreds of students narrowed in on Yein who also managed to get her hands on one of the falling papers, her face now visibly pale and body stiff from shock.

“Freak!” a voice yelled as Yein looked up in astonishment.

“Stalker!” Another voice called out as Yein began looking at the countless of students whose eyes were all focused on her, their expressions full of disgust, judgment, and hatred for her deepest secrets that were now revealed to the entire student body.

Yein’s wide eyes were filled with tears as she looked around The Square as more students began to heckle her and scream at her from afar.

Kyungsoo felt a rush of air pass him as he noticed Krystal strutting her way through the group, making her way towards a totally stressed and embarrassed Yein who looked as if she were coming apart at the seams. 

“Aww, you look like shit, Yein,” Krystal said with a fake tone and a smile to match.

Yein couldn’t even meet Krystal’s gaze out of shame and humiliation.

“Let this be a lesson. NEVER come for my Jongin again or make threats on my life or I will get lawyers involved.” Krystal crossed her arms as he held her head high with dignity and poise, “We all know your father’s business went bankrupt last Spring and cheated on your mother with his secretary, getting her pregnant in the process.” The crowd was now whispering amongst themselves relishing in the secrets Krystal was exposing to the entire student body, “Do you really want to cause your family any further embarrassment by being such a creepy little irrelevant try-hard like you are now?”

The crowd laughed as Krystal publically humiliated Yein, she quickly turned on her heels after delivering the final blow.

As Krystal walked off with pride, a large wave of green quickly struck Yein and covered her completely from head to toe.

The room was flooded with a horrifying odor that almost smelled like a mixture of rotting fish and paint.

Yein let out a blood-curdling scream before running through the crowd, away from onlookers who were laughing and shouting hateful comments as she fled the scene.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were brimming with tears from witnessing such cruelty.

His eyes darted around the room before finding Suho in the crowd of people.

Suho sported a grin that made Kyungsoo’s blood boil, the small teen began marching his way over to his step-brother but stopped right in his tracks as he noticed another figure beating him to the punch.

“Why do you have to be such a vindictive asshole, Junmyeon?” Yixing yelled the room growing quiet shortly after from the outburst.

“Ah, Lay, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you had moved back to China, indefinitely.” Suho replied with a sweet condescending tone.

“Don’t you dare call me by that name, Junmy-”

“My name is Suho, LAY,” he interrupted with a raised voice and eyes wild with aggression, “I know Korean is not your native language but I figured you were smart enough to at least remember something as simple as a fucking name.”

Yixing rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips as his eyes narrowed on Suho, “Not smart enough? Last time I checked I can speak more than one language fluently, what about you..?”

Suho laughed to himself as he slowly approached Yixing with his head held high, “Be careful who you insult, Yixing. It’d be a shame if you met a similar fate that Yein experienced today.”

“Is that a threat?”

“You bet your ass it is.” He smiled, “I took care of Kris not too long ago, didn’t I?” 

Kyungsoo felt Sehun wrap his arm around him as the two watched from afar.

Yixing shook his head, stepping down from the fight as Suho’s threatening words possibly had incredible weight to them.

Yixing turned his back, immediately noticing Kyungsoo in the crowd of people.

“You proud of yourself, Kyungsoo?” Yixing shouted, his eyes filled with rage.

Kyungsoo shuddered under Sehun’s arm, not able to meet with Yixing’s damning gaze out of pure guilt.

Suho looked between the two as he stepped between Kyungsoo and Yixing, “Why the hell are you taking to Kyungsoo like that?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Yixing shouted with humor dripping in his voice, “You sure you two aren’t biologically related? Seems like being a shit person runs in the family.”

Yixing scoffed before darting past Suho, the crowd of onlookers were now gossiping amongst themselves from the scene that just took place.

Suho bit the inside of his cheek as he focused on Kyungsoo, “All right, everyone get lost!” He shouted as his eyes stayed locked on Kyungsoo, his expression visibly pissed and eyes dark with rage.

 

* * *

 

“How the hell do you two know each other?” Suho shouted as he paced the office of Privilege House.

“We’re roommates,” Kyungsoo replied coolly.

“What?” Suho spat in annoyance, “You didn’t feel like that was important to tell me?”

“Hey, how is this my fault? I literally was just thrown into this world I have no idea about the friendships or enemies you all have with people.” Kyungsoo answered with a frustrated tone. “Plus, you hated my guts until recently. Why would you care to know anything about my life back then?”

Suho rolled his eyes as he rubbed his temples knowing damn well Kyungsoo had a good point. 

“What’s with you two anyway..?” Kyungsoo asked earnestly.

Suho groaned, “A big story for another time. I have a headache.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he noticed Suho reaching into his pocket for his phone, quickly fidgeting with the screen before making his way back to his desk.

“Okay, so you’re not to go back to that dorm, understood?” Suho declared as he began working on his computer.

“What?! What about all my stuff?”

“Taken care of. I sent for some movers to gather your belongings but I can’t have you going back there and I forbid you from speaking to Yix-...Lay, from here on out.”

Kyungsoo looked bewildered, “What the hell?! And why not? You can’t order me around and control who I can and cannot talk to.”

“You already fucked up enough!” Suho’s shouted as he slammed his hand on his desk, quickly trying to compose himself shortly after.

Kyungsoo was a bit taken aback at how worked up Suho was getting over Yixing and had no idea what the issue was but thought it had to be incredibly serious for him to shout like that.

“Look, Kyungsoo,” Suho started calmly, “I told you already that loyalty is everything. Lay is an enemy of this house and I will not tolerate my...my family speaking to someone like him, alright?”

Kyungsoo sighed, looking down to his feet as he focused on the word ‘family’.

It made Kyungsoo a little happy knowing Suho considering him to be family even though it took hating someone so much for his step-brother to admit it.

“Lay is nothing to you, and you will avoid him at every chance you may come in contact with him...am I clear?”

Kyungsoo continued looking down at his feet.

He felt as if he had just got in trouble at school and the homeroom teacher was disciplining him.

“Kyungsoo?” Suho repeated himself as the younger brother looked up, nodding in agreeance with Suho’s demands.

“Yes, Suho. I understand.” 

Kyungsoo was quickly dismissed after agreeing to the terms.

The teen moped his way up the stairs and to the entrance of his new room, opening up the door to see a large figure already waiting inside for him.

Jongin sat patiently on Kyungsoo’s bed, the model looking up to see a pair of big brown eyes that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

“Kyungsoo, hey,” Jongin sighed as he patted the spot next to him, “Come sit, please?”

Kyungsoo was a little taken back, but from the stress of today’s events, being in Jongin’s presence was strangely a comforting idea and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to do a lot more than just sit next to the handsome model.

He quietly made his way over to Jongin, sitting down as the two stared blankly at a piece of artwork that was displayed in the room.

Jongin took a deep breath before placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s knee softly, “Look, I’m sorry that I made you feel bad earlier and for my weird attitude earlier today. I felt really guilty myself and I never want to make you feel inferior or cause you to feel upset. You deserve a lot better than that.”

“So does Krystal,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

“About that,” Jongin started, “It’s really complicated, but,” He sighed as he took a deep breath, “I’m obviously gay, and me and Krystal dating has been a set up our parents made for us since we were in grade school.”

Kyungsoo immediately felt like shit, knowing all too well from the countless of dramas he’s seen with Chanyeol about chaebol obligations to their super controlling families.

“I have no feelings for Krystal, and have all of this pent-up energy inside of me that I can’t release because I constantly have to pretend to be someone I’m not and be stuck to a person who I do not love at all, all in the name of business, money, family ties, and power.” Jongin continued as he looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

“Jongin, I’m so sorry. I had no idea..”

“It’s cool, no one does, really. I’ve had to deal with it for so long that I’ve almost become numb at this point.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he felt Jongin’s hand tighten around his thigh, “But then I met you and I can’t put my finger on as to why, but you really intrigue me, Kyungsoo.”

Jongin smiled sheepishly as Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide from the confession.

“The moment I bumped into you in the hotel I was immediately drawn to you.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked with curious eyes.

“I’m not sure, actually.” Jongin pouted, “Maybe it’s those pretty big eyes of yours or the shape of your pretty full lips that pull me in,” Kyungsoo laughed shyly as he looked away, “Or, maybe it’s how I can’t read you all the time, your expressions are sometimes so cold, bashful, or giggly, but It always leaves me wanting to figure out what you’re thinking.”

Jongin gently gripped Kyungsoo’s chin, turning the boy to face him as their eyes met.

Kyungsoo took in Jongin’s velvety tanned skin and his warm brown eyes, admiring the beauty up close.

“I know this is wrong,” Jongin whispered, “But, I haven’t felt this way ever in my life, and I don’t intend to let you go so easily,” he continued sincerely as his lips met with Kyungsoo’s. 

The two shared a gentle open kiss, which Jongin had to pull away from in order to control himself.

The two chuckled as they rested their foreheads together, “I’ll figure out how to break things off with Krystal in time,” Jongin whispered, “But it’s not something I can easily do so I beg you to please be patient with me…”

Kyungsoo gently rubbed Jongin’s muscular arm, pressing a slight kiss on his cheek before cocking a reassuring smile, “I’ll wait for you, Jongin.”

“Promise?”

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s large hands into his own, their fingers intertwining naturally as if they were made to fit one another.

“I promise, Jongin.”


End file.
